Darcy and Elizabeth: A Second Chance at Love
by ComeSomedaySoon
Summary: What if Lydia hadn't gone to Brighton, and never eloped with Wickham? What if Jane's letters to Lizzy didn't bring bad news? What would have happened then when Darcy came to call on Lizzy at the inn? A second chance...
1. Apologies and A New Friend

_What if Lydia hadn't gone to Brighton with the militia and never eloped with Wickham? What would have happened if Jane's letters didn't bring bad news?_

"If you please mum, the post jus' come" Hannah, the serving maid said coming into the room.

"Thank you" Lizzy said, taking the letters. "Two letters from Jane. I had been beginning to wonder…and no wonder, for she wrote the direction very ill indeed on the first one." She turned to the Gardiners. "Would you be very angry if I postponed our outing?"

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner smiled at their niece. "Of course you want to read your letters. We'll walk down to the church and call back for you in an hour." Mrs. Gardiner said, walking through the door Mr. Gardiner held open.

Lizzy flashed them a grateful smiled, and waited till her aunt and uncle had disappeared from sight before going to sit at the table, hurriedly slipping open the seal from the first letter.

_Dearest Lizzy, _

_You will find us all well here at Longbourn, although Kitty and Lydia seem less cheerful since the regiment left. _

Here Lizzy snorted. "Less cheerful, indeed," she said to herself.

_Our little cousins have been taking up much of my time, and I confess it took no small amount of sweets and promises of going to Lucas Lodge in order to write you this letter. _

_Mama is doing well, though she may have you believe otherwise. Lady Lucas and our Aunt Philips have called twice, and we have been to dine at Lucas Lodge just three days ago. Mary has learned a new concerto, which she hopes to play at the next neighborhood gathering. Papa asks me to write his wishes that you are having a lovely holiday at his expense. _

The letter continued on in a similar manner for a page and a half more, before ending with _From your affectionate sister, Jane. _

Lizzy smiled. It was comforting to hear of life going on at Longbourn, as if nothing had happened, all the while her little holiday was becoming quite interesting.

Sitting back in her chair, leaving Jane's second letter unopened on the table, Lizzy thought back to the previous day when she and her aunt had called at Pemberley. The visit had been a pleasant one, despite Miss. Bingley's allusion to Wickham. Miss. Darcy, Lizzy had decided, was not proud, rather, extremely shy. Lizzy let her thoughts drift towards Miss. Darcy's brother. When Mr. Darcy had entered the room the previous morning, Lizzy could not but help and wonder at his civility towards her.

Indeed, Mr. Darcy was quite attentive towards herself and her aunt and uncle. Lizzy blushed to herself; she certainly did not expect an invitation to dine at Pemberley, yet they were to dine there this very evening. He surely could not love her still?

Shaking off her musings, Lizzy bent forward to open Jane's second letter, dated not five days after the first.

_My dearest Lizzy, _began the letter

_You will be surprised, dear sister, when you hear of our news. Four days ago, we were all at home, when Hill announced a visitor. To our astonishment, it was Mr. Denny! We expressed our surprise to his not being with the regiment in Brighton. He gave us to understand that he had an unfinished matter of business to attend to before joining the rest of the regiment. After staying for tea, he left, asking leave to call upon us the next day. _

_The next day Mr. Denny called again, this time staying for over two hours in our company. When our mother asked him how his business went, his response was quite curious. He said that he was not sure how his business went, but if we were to allow him to call upon us tomorrow, he would be able to give a better answer. Mama, of course, gave him leave, and he left. _

_When Mr. Denny came the third day, only Kitty and I were home, as Mama and Lydia had gone into Meryton to visit our Aunt Philips and Mary was reading outdoors. I expressed to Mr. Denny our hopes of his business being finished to his satisfaction. He turned quite pale and stammered out his sincere wish that it was so. Mr. Denny then turned to Kitty and asked if they could join Mary outdoors, for it was a lovely day. Kitty assented while I excused myself to check on our cousins, who were with Papa in his study. _

_Not half an hour later, Mr. Denny entered the study and asked for a private audience with Papa. By the time Mama and Lydia came home that afternoon, it was settled that Mr. Denny and Kitty were engaged! _

_You must be surprised, Lizzy, when you hear of their engagement. No one suspected anything, though perhaps Lydia betrayed less than she saw fit. They are both very happy, though they must wait a year until they marry, seeing as Denny must make the proper arrangements with Colonel Forster. _

_I hope that you may extend our good news with the Gardiners. Everyone, including Mr. Denny, sends their greetings. I hope your trip is pleasant, and that you are enjoying yourself immensely Lizzy. We will be so happy to have you home once again to share in our joy. Your ever affectionate sister, Jane. _

Lizzy sat in surprise for a long moment before smiling to herself. So Denny and Kitty were engaged. It was a surprise, but a happy one. Denny was an amiable gentleman, deceived by Wickham's lies, to be sure, but kind and agreeable. Hopefully he would be able to tame Kitty's wilder tendencies by taking her from Lydia's company, and they would be very happy together. Yes, he would make Kitty a fine husband.

Her musings were cut short by a knock on the door and Hannah the servant entering saying, "If you please mum, Mr. Darcy is here to see you," before stepping out of the gentleman's way.

Lizzy was shocked at the mention of Mr. Darcy's name and became flustered when she saw that he indeed was coming to call. Recalling manners, she swept into a curtsey as he made a bow.

"Mr. Darcy."

"Miss. Bennet. I am sorry for the intrusion."

Lizzy looked up from her curtsey to see a slightly anxious Mr. Darcy before her.  
"Not at all Mr. Darcy. My aunt and uncle went out walking to the church not ten minutes ago. I must say, sir, we were not expecting to see you until this evening at Pemberley."

Mr. Darcy seemed to relax at her forgiveness for intruding, but seemed to scramble for words at her last statement. After a short pause, he said, "My sister and the Bingleys are out on a picnic at the moment, and I had no pressing matter of business before me, so I sought good company and rode here."

"And you cannot find good company with your sister and your guests?" Lizzy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I will have the pleasure of their company for the next two or three weeks, whereas I have the pleasure of your company and the Gardiner's for a matter of a few more days," Mr. Darcy clarified hastily. "Your aunt and uncle are very agreeable, and all of you provide refreshing conversation after entertaining Miss. Bingley."

Lizzy laughed at Mr. Darcy's outright opinion of Miss. Bingley. "Indeed, sir. Miss. Bingley is one of few who I deem a little goes a long way."

"Exactly." Mr. Darcy said, smiling.

Lizzy felt her stomach flutter a bit at Mr. Darcy's smile. _He is quite handsome, _she thought, thinking back to the conversation with the Pemberley housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds only three days ago.

She suddenly felt the impropriety of being with an unmarried gentleman, and with the town's wealthiest patron, no less. Mr. Darcy must have sensed her unease, and immediately remedied the situation by suggesting they walk in quest of the Gardiners.

Assenting eagerly, Lizzy picked up her bonnet and followed Mr. Darcy outside.

Once outside, Lizzy felt the stares of the people of the small trading town. How it must look, the so-called proud Master of Pemberley, taking a walk with a young lady who was just visiting in the area and staying at the inn!

They had not taken five or six steps from the inn door in silence when Mr. Darcy spoke.

"Have you received any communication from home, Miss Bennet?" he asked. "I could not help but seeing that you had a letter in your hand when I entered."

Lizzy, glad for an excuse to talk, replied, "Yes, Mr. Darcy. I just received two letters from my sister Jane." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye slyly, to see if he reacted.

To Mr. Darcy's credit, he did not blush, but grew slightly red. "Indeed?" he asked. "And is your family all in good health?" He winced at his question, clearly remembering how, only a couple of days ago, he had rambled the same question in a state of confusion and embarrassment.

Lizzy smiled at this and said, "Yes. They are all in good health, especially as a result of some good news that has just recently come to my knowledge."

"And may one ask what this good news is?" Mr. Darcy asked, smiling.

Lizzy bit her lip and decided to see how good in humor Mr. Darcy was that day. "One might." She said airily, trying not to let the smile that was threatening to escape show.

Mr. Darcy noticed this and matched her playful tone. "Well, might I enquire, fair lady? Or must I beg on my knees for an answer?"

Fighting to keep from blushing from his playful compliment (_Fair lady, what does he mean by that?)_, Lizzy laughed and playfully replied, "Now now, Mr. Darcy, we cannot have the Master of Pemberley disgraced by being seen kneeling on a public road in the middle of a town, begging."

Mr. Darcy stopped walking, and though the playfulness had not gone from his voice, his eyes were all seriousness. "I can assure you, Miss. Bennet, that my pride has been censured quite thoroughly enough for me to feel comfortable to beg on my hands _and _knees, whatever street I am on."

Blushing furiously and feeling mortified at her own blunder, Lizzy stared at Mr. Darcy's boots, gathering courage. "Mr. Darcy," she began hesitantly. "I did not mean…that is I meant to…"

"It is quite all right Miss. Bennet. I should be the one apologizing for making you feel uncomfortable." Mr. Darcy said gallantly.

Elizabeth looked up at his face. There was apology written across it, as well as an eagerness to please. She felt overwhelmed by his civility. Here was the same man who she had refused in the most unforgivable manner asking her forgiveness. The same man who had been used injuriously by Wickham though she, not knowing, had accused him of being cruel to Wickham instead.

"Mr. Darcy, sir." She started hesitantly. "I must insist on taking the blame for my actions, not just for my comment earlier, but for my abominable treatment of you this past spring. I cannot help but feel mortified by my manners and accusations, especially those pertaining to Mr. Wickham. I hope that you can forgive me."

Mr. Darcy looked startled, to say the least. After a short pause, he answered, "I thank you, Miss. Bennet, for your apology. Though it was not needed, I accept." He took a breath. "Our conversation last spring, if I may call it that," he said, smiling a little into her nervous face, "taught me more about my faults and pride than I would care to admit. That I was prideful and conceited at times has been brought to my attention, and these past months I have tried to become more agreeable to those around me. I hope that you can forgive _my _abominable behavior from my past actions."

Lizzy, still very pink in the face, answered softly, "Of course, Mr. Darcy."

The two looked at each other for a moment before resuming their walk down the street. Neither spoke, each too busy replaying the past conversation in their mind, trying to understand the other.

It was not five minutes, however, that they noticed the Lambton parish church looming ahead. Mr. Darcy saw it, and stopped walking. Elizabeth looked up questioningly, almost worriedly, at him, curious as to why they had stopped.

"Now that we have both apologized profusely," Mr. Darcy said with a smile, easing her fears, "I hope that we can be good friends, Miss Bennet."

Lizzy smiled back shyly. "I believe we shall, Mr. Darcy. I believe we shall."


	2. Off to Pemberley

"_Now that we have both apologized profusely," Mr. Darcy said with a smile, easing her fears, "I hope that we can be good friends, Miss Bennet."_

_Lizzy smiled back shyly. "I believe we shall, Mr. Darcy. I believe we shall." _

_*************_

With that, Mr. Darcy offered her his arm, and they continued down the street towards the church.

"Now, what was that piece of news I was going to get down on my knees and beg for?" Mr. Darcy asked, as they mounted the steps of the church.

Blushing slightly, Lizzy answered, "My younger sister, Catherine, is engaged to be married to an officer in Colonel Forester's regiment, a Mr. Denny."

"That is good news, indeed." Mr. Darcy answered as they reached the top step. "You and your family, especially your sister, have my heartiest congratulations."

Elizabeth was uttering her thanks when Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner emerged from the church doors.

After expressing their surprise at seeing Mr. Darcy with their niece, they cheerfully agreed to accompanying Darcy back to Pemberley earlier than planned. Mr. Darcy walked with them back to the inn and promised to wait in the tap room for them to change into evening attire.

When she was alone with her aunt and uncle, Elizabeth told them of the contents of Jane's letters. While surprised, the Gardiners were happy for their niece, and agreed that they would send their congratulations by way of post the following morning for Longbourn.

They joined Mr. Darcy downstairs and had a pleasant carriage ride to Pemberley. Mr. Darcy was very amiable and engaged Mr. Gardiner into a conversation about fishing. When he realized that Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth were listening politely without real interest, he quickly changed to more agreeable topics for the whole party to converse upon.

Once they arrived at Pemberley, Mr. Darcy showed them to the sitting room, where Miss. Darcy and the Bingleys and Hursts were already situated before excusing himself to change.

Elizabeth found herself sitting next to Miss. Darcy on the window seat a little ways from the other guests.

"It is a great pleasure to see you again, Miss. Darcy," Elizabeth began, but was cut off by her hostess.

"Oh, do call me Georgiana," the young lady pleaded. "I would feel so much better if you do."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Of course I shall, if you promise to call me Elizabeth or Lizzy."

Her new friend readily agreed, and Elizabeth continued, "Thank you for inviting us. I confess, after our conversation yesterday I was quite eager to speak with you again."

"And I with you," Georgiana said, quietly. "Miss Be-I mean, Elizabeth, would you grace us with a performance later this evening? My brother has told me of your talents, and I so wish to hear you play."

Lizzy laughed. "I do not wish to disappoint you with my poor skills, Georgiana. My playing is not as proficient as I would like."

Georgiana protested. "Oh, please Elizabeth! It would give me so much pleasure if you were to play."

Conceding with a laugh, Elizabeth answered, "very well, however, do not think that _you_ can escape without gracing us with your talents. I also have heard from both your brother, Miss. Bingley, and Lady Catherine DeBourgh that you are quite a musician."

It was Georgiana's turn to protest her talents. The two ladies laughed and teased each other about the other's reputed talents before Georgiana said, "Did you know, Elizabeth, that Fitzwilliam plays the violin and the piano?"

Elizabeth expressed her astonishment. "I confess, I did not think your brother a musician. I thought that title rested with you."

"Oh no. Fitzwilliam is a great musician, though he only plays in front of family and close friends. At Christmas we play and sing duets when our family gathers at the Fitzwilliam's estate," Georgiana replied. "My mother taught my brother all that he knows about music. It is partially the reason why I love music so much. It makes me feel closer to her, even though I did not know her."

"It must have been very hard to grow up without your mother," Lizzy said softly, laying a hand on Georgiana's arm.

Georgiana smiled sadly. "It was at times, especially when father died." She sighed, before taking on a brighter countenance. "But Fitzwilliam is a wonderful brother. He spoils me excessively; the piano in the music room was a present from him, just this week. I do not deserve it. I could not have asked for a better one. He is so very kind and amiable."

"I'm sure he is. And I look forward to hearing you play this evening. Perhaps you could persuade your brother to play a duet with you as well." Elizabeth said.

Looking up slyly, Georgiana said, "Oh, I am sure he would, if _you_ were to ask him to, Elizabeth."

Lizzy turned slightly pink in the face at this, but did not have time to respond, for Mr. Darcy himself entered the room, announcing dinner was ready.

Georgiana and Elizabeth stood and moved towards the door, where Miss. Bingley was standing, obviously hoping that Mr. Darcy would escort her to dinner.

The Hurst and Gardiners were already leading the way to the dinning room, leaving Darcy and Bingley with the three unmarried ladies to escort.

"Miss. Bennet, may I have the honor of escorting you to dinner?" Mr. Darcy asked, stepping forward and offering his arm.

Taking the proffered arm, Elizabeth smiled and thanked him. Mr. Bingley dutifully stepped up and offered both his arms to the remaining ladies. Georgiana smiled serenely, watching her brother and her new friend walk ahead of them, while Miss. Bingley silently fumed to herself.

Upon reaching the dinning room, Mr. Darcy seated Elizabeth at his left, while Georgiana sat to his right. Mr. Bingley and the Gardiners took their stations next to the two young ladies, leaving the Hursts and Miss. Bingley farthest from the Gardiners and Elizabeth.

The first few courses of dinner passed quickly, with lively conversation floating between the guests and hosts alike. Elizabeth found that Mr. Darcy proved to be an excellent conversationalist, if applied to, and so they talked of books, music, taking walks, the countryside, and every other agreeable subject that can be had at a dinner party.

By the time dessert came, Lizzy was in such good humor that she doubted even Miss. Bingley could destroy it. The conversation at that moment was on the opera, in particular an opera which all the parties had seen. As Mr. Darcy was expressing his opinion of a certain piece, Lizzy took the opportunity and turned to him. "Mr. Darcy, Georgiana was telling me earlier that you are quite the musician yourself."

Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth could see Miss. Bingley nearly choke on her dessert when she called Georgiana by her first name. Mr. Darcy seemed surprised too, but quickly recovered smiling.

"I do not know how much my sister has been telling you, Miss. Bennet, of my musical abilities, but I can assure you that they are nothing compared to your own."

Georgiana cut in, "Brother! Do not go lying to Elizabeth," (here too, did Miss. Bingley choke), "I have told her that you play quite well. You might even favor us with a performance this evening, perhaps?" She said, looking imploringly at her older brother.

Looking somewhat alarmed now, Mr. Darcy quickly said, "I confess I have not touched an instrument in quite some time…not these two months, at least!"

Laughingly, Elizabeth said, "It is quite all right Mr. Darcy, if you do not wish to perform. I believe your sister is quite set on having others perform rather than displaying her own prodigious talents."

While Georgiana protested, Darcy shot Elizabeth a grateful look.

"However," Elizabeth began, and Darcy groaned while the rest of the party laughed, "If two young ladies applied to you on their hands and knees, would you consent to entertaining us with an air or two?"

Darcy looked at Elizabeth with a twinkle in his eye, catching her reference to their conversation earlier in Lambton. "I do not think it necessary. If you insist upon hearing me muddle through a song and sound wretched at the same time, so you shall."

"I insist" Both Georgiana and Elizabeth said at the same time, to the amusement of the others in the room.

"Well, Darcy, that is mighty good of you!" Bingley said jovially from across the table. "But before I must sit through your wretched performance, do you think you could entertain us gentleman with some brandy. Perhaps stronger stuff, if we are to sit through two songs?"

Darcy joined in the laughter that erupted from the table before saying, "Certainly, Bingley." Standing, he bowed to the ladies while saying, "Ladies, if you will excuse us. We will meet you in the music room. Gentlemen, this way, if you please."

**Please review! All comments/criticism are appreciated. **


	3. Dinner and Perhaps Some Music

_Darcy joined in the laughter that erupted from the table before saying, "Certainly, Bingley." Standing, he bowed to the ladies while saying, "Ladies, if you will excuse us. We will meet you in the music room. Gentlemen, this way, if you please." _

**********

Georgiana led the ladies to the music room, which Elizabeth and seen the first day she came to Pemberley. Again, she could not but stare in awe at the beautiful room. It was still light out, and the peaks could be made out faintly on the horizon.

"Elizabeth, would you care to join me?" Georgiana's voice reminded her of where she was and she joined her hostess on a divan. Mrs. Gardiner sat down opposite the young ladies, while Mrs. Hurst and Miss. Bingley sat a little apart from the others.

Georgiana poured tea for the party and set a few cups aside for the gentleman before turning to Elizabeth. "And what shall you play for us tonight, Elizabeth?"

"I was thinking Mozart's Voi Che Sapete," responded Lizzy. "It is one of my favorites. And the piano part is just within my meager capabilities."

"Oh, I am sure you will play it very well," Georgiana said, encouragingly. "It is one of my brother's favorites, as well," she continued slyly. "Perhaps we could induce him to accompany you on the violin. I think he would be quite happy to oblige you."

Elizabeth sipped her tea to cover her slight blush at this last comment. Miss. Bingley chose this moment to intrude on the conversation, peppering Georgiana with questions about her coming out that coming fall.

Miss. Bingley barely gave Georgiana time to respond to her questions, but continued on, apparently set on monopolizing the conversation and ignoring Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner.

This continued on for another ten minutes before the door opened and the gentlemen entered. Miss. Bingley immediately assailed Mr. Darcy as he entered the room.

"Mr. Darcy, I was just talking to your sister about her coming out."

Darcy stopped en route to where Georgiana and Elizabeth were sitting. "Indeed, Miss. Bingley. It will be a happy occasion for all her family to gather together and present her at court." With that, he continued to stand before his sister and Elizabeth.

Georgiana and Elizabeth looked up at him. "Brother, did you know that Mozart's Voi Che Sapete is Elizabeth's favorite too?" Georgiana inquired up at her brother.

"I confess I did not." Darcy said, turning to look at Elizabeth. "Will you honor us with a hearing of it this evening, Miss. Bennet?"

Elizabeth began to answer, but Georgiana immediately said, "She has already agreed to, brother. And perhaps you might accompany her with your violin?"

Darcy nodded his assent. "I would be happy to oblige, if Miss. Bennet can bare to listen to my scratching bow."

Elizabeth smiled shyly. "Mr. Darcy, you are all politeness. I would be honored if you would accompany me."

Darcy smiled, and said, "I will fetch my violin from its dusty place of honor," before turning and striding across the room to a music case.

Georgiana turned to Elizabeth and whispered, "My brother must like you very much. He does not give in so easily to me."

Elizabeth blushed and hastily said and a hurried whisper, "Georgiana!"

"What?!"

**More to come. Again, comments/criticisms are greatly appreciated. **


	4. Music in Pemberley

_Darcy smiled, and said, "I will fetch my violin from its dusty place of honor," before turning and striding across the room to a music case. _

_Georgiana turned to Elizabeth and whispered, "My brother must like you very much. He does not give in so easily to me." _

_Elizabeth blushed and hastily said and a hurried whisper, "Georgiana!" _

"_What?!"_

_*********_

Before Elizabeth could admonish Georgiana, Darcy's voice came floating across the room. "I am ready when you are, Miss Bennet."

Shooting a look at Georgiana that clearly said that their conversation was not over yet, Elizabeth rose from her seat and went to sit at the pianoforte.

Darcy came over, tuning his violin as he walked. Stopping in front of the piano, he turned to the others in the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Bennet has very obligingly agreed to play a duet with a lesser musician."

Bingley laughed and took a seat next to Mrs. Gardiner on the divan, while Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst took up seats across from Mr. Gardiner and Georgiana. Mr. Hurst, of course, was sleeping off to the corner near the wine.

Turning to Elizabeth, Darcy said in a lower voice, "Shall we, Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth looked up at him for a moment. His dark eyes, which she had seen at so many previous occasions as dark and stony, were now filled with merriment and good nature. There was also something else, a sort of almost tenderness in them, which she had only seen once this morning in Lambton.

"Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked again, after Elizabeth did not answer him right away.

"Excuse me Mr. Darcy, I was just…" Elizabeth tried to cover up her noticeable lack of response.

"Not at all," Mr. Darcy said. "You may begin whenever you are ready and I will come after the fourth bar.

Elizabeth nodded and turned to the piano. Placing her hands on the keys, Elizabeth took a deep breath and began.

She started well, and held her breath as the end of the fourth bar came. All of a sudden the sounds of a violin pierced the air. Elizabeth nearly stopped playing at the sheer beauty and emotion of the sound.

Darcy plied the bow across the strings lovingly, as if it were a long lost friend or lover. He played at her tempo, adding embellishments here and there. Elizabeth continued to play, though her eyes flickered over to Darcy every few beats. The interlude finished, Elizabeth began to sing.

_You who have tasted love's mystic spell _

_What is this sorrow naught can dispel?  _

Elizabeth fought the urge to look at Darcy.

_Fair dame or maiden, none else may know _

_My heart o'erladen, why is this so?  _

_What is this yearning, these trembling fears _

_Rapturous burning, melting in tears? _

Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Darcy's eyes were trained on her as she sang _Fair dame or maiden. _

_While thus I languish, wild beats my heart,  _

_Yet from my anguish I would not part,  _

_I seek a treasure Fate still denies,  _

Darcy's playing nearly took on a desperate passionate sound…

_Naught else will pleasure, _

_Naught else I prize...I'm ever sighing,  _

_I know not why, near unto dying, when none are by,  _

_My hear is riven night, morn and eve,  _

_But ah 'tis heaven, thus, thus to grieve!  _

_You who have tasted love's mystic spell _

Elizabeth and Darcy's eyes finally met and held. The violin almost became a whisper, letting the piano and Elizabeth's voice take center stage.

_What is this sorrow naught can dispel? _

_What is this sorrow naught can dispel? _

Even after the last notes of the song faded away, applause rained from the small audience. Elizabeth and Darcy reluctantly tore their eyes from each other's as they turned and smiled to their friends.

"Oh, Elizabeth, that was lovely!" Georgiana cried, hurrying over to her. "You sing and play just as well as Fitzwilliam said!"

Blushing, Elizabeth offered a small smile towards Mr. Darcy, who had come to stand next to his sister.

"Miss Bennet, it was quite a pleasure to hear you play again," Bingley said, coming up to the trio. "I remember your elder sister telling me of your great love of music."

"Yes, music is a joy I share with her as well. Jane, however, has better taste." Elizabeth replied carefully, watching Mr. Bingley's reaction closely.

At the mention of Jane Bennet's name, Mr. Bingley looked slightly depressed. "She did say she loved listening to others perform, though she does not take part in the pleasure herself." He said, to no one in particular.

Bingley turned and went to join the Gardiners, seeming lost in thought. Darcy watched his friend, and knew that his friend still loved Jane Bennet. It pained him to know what hurt he had caused the young couple, and resolved that he whatever he could to set his mistakes right.

Turning back to Elizabeth and Georgiana, Darcy said, "Miss Bennet, I must second Bingley's compliments. It was a privilege to accompany you." And with that he offered a small bow.

Elizabeth grinned up at him, though she addressed Georgiana, "Again, your brother is all politeness. It is your turn, now, Mr. Darcy, to be praised."

Before Darcy could open his mouth to protest, Miss Bingley's sharp voice cut through the conversation once more.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Darcy! Let me be the first to congratulate you! You did not tell me, sir, that you were just as an accomplished musician as Georgiana! Why, I do not think there are finer musicians I know in Derbyshire! You must be proud of your musical accomplishments!"

"Proud Miss Bingley? I should hope not." Darcy replied coldly. "And as to being the finest musicians, I think you overlooked Miss Bennet's performance. She exceeds myself in talent. The depth of emotion and passion she conveys in her playing and singing is quite touching."

For the first time in Elizabeth's acquaintance with Miss Bingley, she saw Miss Bingley rendered quite speechless. As Miss Bingley scrambled for words, Georgiana piped in,

"Oh, I'm sure Miss Bingley only excluded Elizabeth because she does not permanently reside in Derbyshire. By limiting you and I brother, to being the best in Derbyshire, Miss Bingley means to say that Elizabeth is one of the best she has heard, regardless to where she may be. Isn't that so, Miss Bingley?"

Again, Miss Bingley seemed at a loss for words. Georgiana turned cheerfully to Elizabeth. "Well, I must say, Elizabeth, that you and my brother play quite well together. I hope that we may have the pleasure of hearing you two play together again in the future." And with that, Georgiana looped her arm through Miss Bingley's, and drew her away to join Mrs. Hurst, successfully leaving Elizabeth and Darcy alone together.

"I must apologize for my sister's behavior," Mr. Darcy began, as he put his violin away and Elizabeth straightened the music on the piano. "She has the tendency to say too much when she is in familiar company."

"Not at all Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, smiling. "Georgiana is young, and she has a delightful disposition. As she grows up, she may have a slightly teasing manner, but nothing out of the common way improper. She is a dear girl, and I am glad to have made her acquaintance."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth looked up at Darcy in surprise. "For what, may I ask Mr. Darcy?"

"For being so kind to Georgiana, after her brother has treated you with the most abominable behavior. For being so gracious enough to tolerate my company." Darcy said solemnly.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, looking him full in the face with a determined air. "First of all, sir, I am glad to be Georgiana's friend, regardless of who she is related to. I meant every word I said. She is delightful young lady who I wish to become great friends with." She stopped to gather her words. "And as to your past conduct sir, I already forgave you this morning. Or is your memory so at loss that you do not remember this?" She asked, playfully.

Darcy looked slightly abashed. "It is just that—"

Elizabeth cut him off. "Sir, I distinctly recall us agreeing to be friends. And so, as your friend, Mr. Darcy, I refuse you to be harsh upon yourself."

"Again, Miss Bennet, your quickness to forgive is astounding. I cannot ask for a better friend for Georgiana." Darcy said, again honoring her with a bow.

Elizabeth cast a quick look towards Georgiana, who was now situated next to Bingley and the Gardiners. The young lady did not seem to be paying attention to the present conversation; rather, she was looking in the direction of Elizabeth and Darcy.

Turning back to Darcy, Elizabeth said, "Well, Mr. Darcy, I suggest we rejoin your guests, or else give your sister something else to talk about."

Mr. Darcy followed Elizabeth's gaze and grimaced good-naturedly. "Ah yes. Excellent point, Miss Bennet."

And with that, the two of them went to rejoin the others.

**Thank you for all of your comments and encouragement! I will be starting school tomorrow, so I won't be updating every day. I will update once a week, probably Saturday/Sunday at the minimum. If it's a light week, I'll try to update more than once. Thanks for your patience and support and keep the feed back coming! It makes my day and makes me want to write more ******

**It was hard writing the song piece, so I apologize if it's not satisfactory. If people want, I can put in another Darcy/Elizabeth duet thing in again later. **

**Coming up: Part of the story from Darcy's point of view **

**Yes, Jane will be brought back into the plot eventually. **

**Georgiana is 16, ergo she is going to be a bit naïve and have a teasing nature, especially towards her brother. **

**And for all of those who wondered if Miss Bingley is ever going to get what's "coming to her," don't worry….She's going to get it ******


	5. That is Quite Enough

_Turning back to Darcy, Elizabeth said, "Well, Mr. Darcy, I suggest we rejoin your guests, or else give your sister something else to talk about." _

_Mr. Darcy followed Elizabeth's gaze and grimaced good-naturedly. "Ah yes. Excellent point, Miss Bennet." _

_And with that, the two of them went to rejoin the others. _

_******_

"What were you and Elizabeth talking about, brother?" Georgiana inquired as Elizabeth and Darcy joined the group.

"You, Georgiana." Darcy said.

"Oh." Georgiana looked slightly crestfallen at this. She brightened suddenly. "Brother," she started. Darcy heaved a theatrical sigh, drawing a laugh from everyone. "Might you play your violin again?"

"I will decline, Georgiana." Darcy said, ignoring the pout on his sister's face. "However, I am sure Miss Bennet and the Gardiners would be more than willing to hear you play."

Elizabeth smiled. "You did promise you would play, Georgiana." Amidst Georgiana's protests, Elizabeth took her young friend's arm and seated her at the pianoforte.

"If you insist, but please do not make me sing," Georgiana implored, suddenly becoming shy.

"If you like," Elizabeth said, opening the first piece of music she laid her hands upon. "Play this. I shall be listening from over there," she said, indicating a seat next to her aunt.

Georgiana nodded and began to play the first notes of Beethoven's Andante Favori. Elizabeth smiled and seated herself next to her aunt.

"And how are you enjoying your evening, Aunt?" Elizabeth asked.

Madeline Gardiner cast a smile at her niece. "Quite thoroughly. Your performance with Mr. Darcy was quite charming, Lizzy." Pretending ignorance to the slight blush at appeared on Elizabeth's face, she continued in a lower voice. "I must say, Mr. Bingley is an affable gentleman and very kind. I can see why Jane preferred him."

Nodding her assent to her aunt's observation, Elizabeth looked to where Mr. Bingley was sitting with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Gardiner. Since the mention of Jane's name, Bingley had become quieter, contributing only when necessary in the conversation. It appeared Mr. Darcy and her uncle were talking of fishing again. "He is, indeed. Mr. Bingley is the sort of gentleman who would have made Jane very happy."

"Would have?" Mrs. Gardiner asked quietly. "From all appearance, he is still quite in love with her."

Elizabeth sighed. "Though I believe so too, his sisters would have him marry elsewhere. A more distinguished connection. A young lady with fortune."

"His sisters do seem less agreeable than he," Mrs. Gardiner agreed. "They have barely spoken two words strung together to me and your uncle this evening."

"Most likely they did not expect the Bennets from Hertfordshire to have such agreeable and polite relations." Elizabeth said, playfully. "On more than one occasion have they made a point of our Uncle Phillips being a local businessman in Meryton."

"That is quite wrong of them," Mrs. Gardiner observed.

"Indeed it was," Elizabeth said, still in good humor. "I shall never forget Miss Bingley's list of achievements for an accomplished young lady. With such a list, it would be nearly impossible to find half a dozen truly accomplished young ladies."

Mrs. Gardiner laughed, drawing the attention of Mr. Darcy, who had begun to walk in their direction.

"If I may ask," Darcy said with a small smile, "what is it that amuses you ladies?"

"Oh nothing, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth replied. "I was just telling my aunt of Miss Bingley's list of accomplishment's for a truly accomplished young lady. If I remember correctly, sir, you also contributed to that list."

Mr. Darcy looked embarrassed at remembering this. "I do recall this conversation, Miss Bennet," he began. "But since then, I have changed my opinion on the matter entirely."

"Really, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked, arching an eyebrow up at him.

Mr. Darcy sat down next to Elizabeth on the divan as he continued, "Yes I have. A young lady does not have to play or sing very well, only have a great love of music. She must improve her mind by reading, and show a compassionate manner to all around her. She should also be active, whether it be walking or riding. Family loyalty is to be expected, and good manners in all sorts of company, no matter how rude or snobbish the company may be," he said, pointedly.

"Should they also be handsome enough to tempt young men of fortune?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes twinkling good naturedly to show Darcy she forgave him for his previous blunder from their first encounter.

"By having such recommendations as I have already stated, Miss Bennet, I believe I would find the young lady quite handsome enough to tempt me." Darcy said, smiling back. "That is all I require in a wife."

Elizabeth fought to hide back a smile. "With such a list, Mr. Darcy, I fear you may not find such a young lady in the ton of London, or anywhere for that matter."

It was Mr. Darcy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Indeed, Miss Bennet?" Forgetting Mrs. Gardiner's presence, he fixed two intense hazel eyes on her teasing face. "I believe I have found one such lady already, and she is sitting before me."

As Elizabeth struggled to form a response to such a cryptic statement, Miss Bingley cried out from her seat across the room. She could not help but notice that all evening long Mr. Darcy had been paying extreme amounts of attention and civility to Miss Eliza and her unfortunate relations. After watching the two performer's duet and being outsmarted by Georgiana on behalf of Miss Eliza, Miss Bingley was quite on the edge of despair of becoming Mistress of Pemberley. This unwelcome revelation drove her to extreme measures.

"Mr. Darcy, you cannot possibly mean Miss Eliza here!" Miss Bingley cried out.

Georgiana stopped playing (though she had been playing, she too had been listening to Darcy and Elizabeth's conversation) and all attention in the room turned to what Miss Bingley was saying.

Darcy leveled a cold smile at Miss Bingley. "I assure you, Miss Bingley, I do."

Miss Bingley had a slightly panicked look on her face as she said, "But she has nothing to recommend herself to be Mistress of Pemberley! Nothing! No fortune, no connections!" Her eyes fluttered around the room and came to rest on the Gardiners, who were sitting stiffly in their seats as Miss Bingley attacked their niece's character. "And her relations, Mr. Darcy! Tradesmen in the local village! Residents on Gracechurch Street! How can you say that such a, a…a country bumpkin like _her_ could be the Mistress of Pemberley!"

"MISS BINGLEY, THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" roared Mr. Darcy, rising from his seat. The other occupants in the room watched, frozen.

The Hursts watched in horror from the distance; Bingley was looking at his sister in indignation, horror, embarressment, and anger; the Gardiners and Georgiana looked horrified at what they were hearing, and Elizabeth herself was pale and watching Miss Bingley with wide eyes.

The whole party looked on as the Master of Pemberley strode to stand before Miss Bingley.

"Miss Bingley, I demand you stop!" Mr. Darcy said, angrily. "You have insulted my guests and friends in the most infamous and degrading way and insulted them in very possible manner. I have borne your presumptuous manner and snide remarks only because you are the sister of my best friend." Here Mr. Darcy paused. The entire room held their breath.

When Mr. Darcy began again, it was in a low, dangerous voice. "I demand you leave my house at once!" he said, addressing Miss Bingley. "I do not tolerate rude and unfeeling people here! You shall pack your trunks and be taken as far as London this very night. You will never be allowed onto my property again, mark my words, Miss Bingley. Never again will you be allowed to address myself, Georgiana, or Miss Bennet and the Gardiners, whom you have insulted so severely!" Mr. Darcy stopped, directing a glare that even a grown man would have cowered under towards Miss Bingley.

Miss Bingley stiffened and turned white at Mr. Darcy's words. After she showed no signs of moving whatsoever, Darcy moved swiftly to the door, opened it, and yelled for Mr. Reynolds, his butler, and two footmen.

When Mr. Reynolds entered the room with the footmen, Mr. Darcy commanded, "Reynolds, escort Miss Bingley to her rooms and make sure she packs her trunks. Ready the carriage and take to wherever she wishes in London, just as long as she is out of Pemberley within the hour."

Reynolds and the footmen moved towards Miss Bingley. She rose stiffly, trying to collect her dignity. "I see the way things are, Mr. Darcy," she said coldly. "You refuse to see what that, that _girl _truly is."

"I assure, you, Miss Bingley, that Miss Bennet is worth ten of you," Darcy replied. "Now please leave."

Miss Bingley turned and walked out the door, followed by the footmen and Reynolds. Mrs. Hurst cast a nervous glance around the room, grabbed Mr. Hurst, and hurried after her sister.

**Well, there it is! Miss Bingley finally got the ultimate punishment. This was quite a fun section to write. **

**I have a long weekend (4 days!) ahead of me, so I will **_**try **_**and add a chapter each day. I have already started Chap. 6, so that will be posted hopefully by tomorrow. I'm hoping to include some of Darcy's point of view, but we'll see how it goes. **

**Thank you so much for the encouragement and reviews! They make writing easier, knowing that I have such supportive readers! **


	6. An Invitation

With the absence of Miss Bingley, the room began to come to its senses. Mr. Gardiner moved so that he was sitting next to his wife, patting her hand comfortingly, as Mrs. Gardiner wiped a few stray tears from her face with her handkerchief.

But it was Elizabeth that Darcy, Georgiana, and Bingley rushed to. While Miss Bingley had been having her say, Elizabeth had lost all color and signs of life. While she had not swooned, she seemed frozen, though tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks.

Georgiana hurried to sit next to her friend, taking a hand and saying, "Oh, Lizzy, I'm so sorry." Mr. Bingley stood nearby, and kept trying to apologize profusely.

Darcy, after a moment's hesitation, most likely to let his anger cool, knelt down in front of Lizzy and hesitatingly took the hand Georgiana was not holding.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy said, softly. When Elizabeth made no answer, Darcy continued. "Please, please, allow me to tell you how sorry and mortified I am for you to have to hear that entire exchange."

The sound of Darcy's voice finally brought Elizabeth back to her senses. What he must think of her! She turned her tear stained face to look down at Darcy's. "It is quite all right Mr. Darcy. You could not have known what she was going to say. And goodness knows that there was some truth to it."

Darcy opened his mouth to speak, but Georgiana spoke hastily. "Lizzy," she said, having suddenly reverting to Elizabeth nickname, "I do not want you to believe a word that monsterous woman said about you, or the Gardiners, for that matter," she said, briefly nodding at the Gardiners. "Fitzwilliam was right, you are worth more than ten of Miss Bingley. Your compassion, kindness…Everything about you Lizzy seeks to recommend yourself to all of those of your acquaintance."

Lizzy looked at Georgiana with such a mixture of sadness, disbelief, and shock, that Georgiana whispered, "Truly Lizzy…"

Bingley immediately seconded Georgiana's plea. "Miss Bennet, Miss Darcy and Darcy are completely in the right when they say you are worth ten of my sister. I apologize for her behavior. If Darcy wishes, I can escort my sisters back to London."

Darcy spared a look from Elizabeth to his friend. "Bingley, I do not blame you at all for your sister's behavior. You may continue to stay at Pemberley as long as you like, for you are still my good friend."

Bingley bowed. "Thank you Darcy. In that case, I will see what I can do about getting Miss Bennet some tea or wine." With that, he strode out the room.

The Gardiners were now comforting Elizabeth, all three of them slightly more recovered. Elizabeth had wiped away her tears with Georgiana's handkerchief, and Bingley soon came back with a servant carrying a tray of tea. Darcy reluctantly let go of Elizabeth's hand, knowing it was not in his right to continue to comfort her in such a manner. He moved away from the small huddle around Elizabeth stood by the piano. Darcy fastened his gaze on Elizabeth, who was smiling a little, talking to her uncle and Mr. Bingley. You would not have known that she had just undergone an assault of her character previously for she now smiled and put up a brave face to cheer those around her.

How could have Caroline Bingley said those things? It was beyond Darcy's comprehension as to what Miss Bingley's motives were other than to belittle Elizabeth in his eyes. It pained Darcy to see the Gardiners looking so uncomfortable, even after such a short acquaintance. But it was the barbs and insults directed at Elizabeth that gnawed at Darcy's heart.

He loved her with all his being. When he had listed off the accomplishments he sought in a wife, he had been describing her to the essence. Did she believe he did not still love her, even after he had practically told everyone in the room that he was in love with her? That he sought a bride from the so-called prestigious society of London? What feelings did she hold for him, exactly? He never found out, thanks to Miss Bingley's intervention.

As Mrs. Gardiner poured the tea, Georgiana moved to her brother's side, pulling Darcy out of his musings. Darcy moved his gaze from Elizabeth's form to his sister with a questioning gaze. "What is it, little one?"

Georgiana cast a quick glance towards Elizabeth and the Gardiners, before saying, "Brother, would you be agreeable to having Elizabeth and the Gardiners stay with us for a while? I believe it would be a kind gesture on our part, especially after what Miss Bingley has said." She took her brothers arm, almost pleadingly. "And I so want to know her better, Fitzwilliam. She is truly a lovely person, and I so wish to become better acquainted with her."

Darcy studied his boots for a moment. Elizabeth, stay here, at Pemberley? He would see her walk in the very halls and rooms that he had imagined her in for so long, and interact with Georgiana just like she had in his dreams. The only difference was that she would be there as a permanent guest, but as Georgiana's friend. It would make it all the harder for him to watch her go back to Hertfordshire. He sighed to himself, before realizing the potential behind the scheme. If Elizabeth did stay with them, he could try to prove his improved character, and let her see the sort of man he had become as a result of Hunsford. He decided on the spot that if she showed any favor towards in him in any manner, he would pursue her and not rest until she would whole heartedly consent to be his wife, Mistress of Pemberley, and Georgiana's true sister.

Having resolved thus to himself, Darcy smiled back at Georgiana. "I think it is a grand idea, Georgiana. As Mistress of Pemberley, you may do the honors, my dear."

Georgiana seemed a bit nervous at this idea, but her desire to have Elizabeth stay drove her to give the invitation.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, Elizabeth," she began, drawing their attention away from Bingley, who they had been talking to. "My brother and I would be delighted and honored if you would stay with us, here, at Pemberley, at least as long as you remain in Derbyshire, if not a few weeks more."

Mr. Gardiner spoke first. "I thank you for my wife and mine's portion of the invitation, Miss Darcy, but the two of us must leave as planned on Friday. I must get back to my business, and my wife to our children. We cannot burden the Bennet family, especially Jane, with their presence much longer."

Georgiana looked slightly crestfallen at this, but eagerly turned to Elizabeth. "Oh, Lizzy," she cried, hurrying over to her and taking her hand, "Do say you will stay with us! We could take walks every day if you wish, or play duets, or go riding, or draw, or read, or anything, really!" the young girl said in a rush.

Elizabeth laughed at the younger girl's entreating. "I would be honored, Georgiana. I will write to Jane and tell her she may not see me these next couple of weeks at least." She turned to the Gardiners. "I trust you will deliver my letter, aunt?"

After the Gardiners agreed to, Bingley spoke up. "And if you will, Miss Bennet, would, Miss Bennet, could you also inform your family that I intend to call upon them? I just sent word this morning for Netherfield to be opened up again. I have trespassed on Darcy's hospitality long enough, and I do not wish to go to London at the moment, where my sisters are."

Elizabeth looked at him with surprise, as did Darcy, who had had no notion at all of Bingley's intentions to return to Netherfield. Elizabeth thoughts flew to Jane, while Darcy was impressed that his friend was making large and prudent decisions without his own advice for the first time. Darcy knew that if Bingley went back to Netherfield and called at Longbourne, Bingley would be writing to him in a matter of time to announce his engagement to the elder Miss Bennet. The only question was it to be days or weeks until this letter.

Meanwhile, Georgiana had already gotten up and called Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper, to have one of the guest rooms fitted up for Miss Bennet's stay. She nearly skipped back to Elizabeth in her excitement. "I am so happy, Lizzy, that you are staying with us!" she said, bouncing in her seat.

"Well Georgiana, I will have to make you wait a while longer," Elizabeth said, smiling. "I will stay with my aunt and uncle at the inn until they leave for Hertfordshire. They have been so good to me this holiday; I believe I owe them this much."

The Gardiners assured Elizabeth that it would be no trouble if she were to stay at Pemberley starting the following day, but Elizabeth was adamant, owning that she wished to spend more time with them, as well as write her letter to Jane, and perhaps a congratulatory one to Kitty.

The rest of the evening passed quickly, though good conversation and laughter were not in want. Despite the earlier events concerning Miss Bingley, Elizabeth had recovered and was laughing and teasing Georgiana as if nothing had happened. Darcy was only to happy to watch the growing friendship between his sister and Elizabeth, while Bingley and the Gardiners watched Darcy and Elizabeth's interactions with a keen eye.

It was quite evident to the Gardiners and even Bingley that Darcy was very much in love with Elizabeth. The lady seemed inclined towards the gentleman, but one could not call it love, at least, Mrs. Gardiner thought to herself, not yet.

**I'm soooooo sorry everyone for the delays! The site was giving me issues when I tried uploading! So Chapter 7 is on its way within minutes, and chapter 8 is being written right now! Again I'm really sorry!**

**On a happier note, thank you for your continued reviews and support. I have taken one comment to heart, the one about adding new characters. I will be bringing Darcy's aunt and uncle (Earl and Lady Matlock, Colonol Fitzwilliam's parents) into the picture in a few chapters. **

**Bingley and Jane will have their happy ending….eventually ******

**Coming up in coming chapters: One surprising but happy event and one sad event**

**Thank you once again! -Comesomedaysoon**


	7. Confession

_It was quite evident to the Gardiners and even Bingley that Darcy was very much in love with Elizabeth. The lady seemed inclined towards the gentleman, but one could not call it love, at least, Mrs. Gardiner thought to herself, not yet. _

*******

After the Gardiners and Elizabeth left for the inn, they left Darcy, Georgiana, and Bingley in the music room together.

Bingley began by apologizing again profusely for his sister's behavior and assured Darcy that he was willing to pack his bags and leave as well, but Darcy cut him off in the middle of a sentence.

"Bingley, you are in no way to blame for your sister's actions earlier," he began. "You have been a loyal and kind friend, and have been like a second brother to Georgiana."

"Well, I thank you Darcy. In any case, I will still be departing for Hertfordshire on Monday. I want to get settled back into the neighborhood before the fall shooting season, and get away from Caroline for a while." Bingley said, standing. "If you will excuse me now, I think I will turn in."

Darcy looked at Georgiana with a question in his eyes. He had told Georgiana everything that had happened in Hertfordshire relating to the Bennet girls, as well as keeping Jane and Bingley apart. Though he had concealed the failed proposal at Hunsford from his little sister, he highly doubted that she was ignorant of his affections toward Elizabeth. If Darcy was going to tell Bingley of his involvement in keeping Bingley and Jane Bennet separated, now was the time. He sought Georgiana's approval silently, and she nodded.

"Bingley, a moment, if you please," Darcy said, standing. "I would like to speak to you about something.

Bingley sat back down again, looking puzzled. "Yes, Darcy?"

Darcy began to pace in front of Bingley. Georgiana followed him with her worried eyes, and Bingley began to look worried as well.

Darcy stopped and said, "Bingley, I'm afraid I have to confess to something." He began.

"Good God, Darcy, you're not telling me you murdered someone!" Bingley said, half-jokingly yet still looking concerned.

"No, but it is a matter involving you and Miss Elizabeth Bennet's elder sister, Miss Jane Bennet." Darcy said, turning to face Bingley.

Bingley looked less worried now, but slightly apprehensive. "If this is going to be a repeat of the last conversation we had about Miss Jane Bennet, then I want no part of it," he said. "I listened to your advice about Jane before, and I regret it. I was miserable all winter without my Jane."

Darcy sighed. "Bingley, quite on the contrary, I wanted to apologize."

A look of surprise and incredulity settled onto Bingley's face. "Fitzwilliam Darcy, apologizing, to me?" he asked.

"Yes, Bingley." Darcy said heavily. He started to pace again, ignoring Georgiana's soft plea to sit down.

"I saw your regard for Jane Bennet last fall at the ball at Netherfield. Though your admiration was apparent, hers I was less certain," he began.

"Yes, yes, you have told me this before. Get on with it." Bingley said impatiently, motioning for his friend to continue.

Darcy nodded, distractedly. "Your sisters and I talked you out of courting Jane Bennet once we arrived in London, and that seemed like the end of the subject all together." He let out of chuff of air. "This past spring, when I was in Kent visiting my aunt, Lady Catherine, I saw Miss Elizabeth Bennet, no, only Miss Elizabeth," he added, seeing Bingley's face.

"Miss Elizabeth and I had a conversation, if you will, about yourself and Miss Jane Bennet," Darcy continued, grimacing. Hunsford was still a delicate subject for him. "It seems that Jane Bennet was indeed in love with you."

At this piece of information, Bingley shot to his feet and began to speak, but Darcy held up a hand. "If you please Bingley, I would like to finish." Bingley nodded, but had a look of feverish excitement on his face.

Darcy stopped pacing and stared at the wall. "I have another confession to make Bingley. When we were in Town this past winter, Jane Bennet came to call on your sister. She consulted me, and at the time I thought it best for you not to know of Miss Bennet's presence in Town. Now, I know it was very wrong of me, and I apologize whole-heartedly. It was not my place to meddle in matters of the heart. I would venture to say that Miss Bennet still loves you, and that you stand a good chance of being accepted if you make an offer for her hand."

Darcy turned to look at Bingley, who had fallen silent. "Bingley? I would certainly not blame you if you never wished to speak to me again. You are quite in your rights."

Bingley finally looked up at Darcy. "I forgive you." He said simply.

Both Darcy and Georgiana stared at Bingley in shock.

"What?" Darcy asked. He had not expected such a response.

Bingley stood up and offered his hand to Darcy, a grin stretching across his face. "I forgive you, Darcy old man. Yes, it was wrong of you, but you have confessed and apologized, which I have never seen you do."

Darcy took Bingley's hand and shook it, still in surprise at his friend's quickness to forgive. "Are you sure, Bingley? I have made your life, and Miss Bennet's life, for that matter, very miserable for the past few months. I would not blame you if—"

"Darcy, I forgive you," Bingley repeated. "I am going to Hertfordshire with the sole purpose of ascertaining if my Jane can still love me after all this time. If she does, then Heaven help me, nothing will stop me from asking Mr. Bennet's permission to marry her." He grinned at Darcy slyly. "There is one thing I would ask, though."

Darcy nodded. He was glad Bingley was demanding something in return for his infamous behavior.

"I will be the first one you write to when you get engaged to Miss Elizabeth in the coming week." Bingley said, grinning.

Darcy stared open mouthed in shock at Bingley while Bingley and Georgiana laughed at him.

"What makes you think that I will be marrying Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked, trying to mask his embarrassment.

Bingley chortled. "You, Darcy, could not have been more transparent, am I right, Miss Darcy?"

Georgiana giggled, "Very transparent, Brother."

Darcy groaned and sank into the nearest armchair. "Bingley, Miss Elizabeth would hardly accept me after such a display today."

"But you championed her so passionately to Miss Bingley!" Georgiana said. "Oh, brother, it would be so wonderful to have Elizabeth as a sister!"

"And what woman in England would refuse you, Darcy?" Bingley asked.

Darcy sank deeper into his chair. "Such one does exist, I assure you."

"You mean to tell me, you have made a proposal to someone and I have never heard of it!" cried Georgiana, stopping her giggling suddenly. Even Bingley looked curious.

Darcy sighed. There was nothing else but to continue. "When I met Miss Elizabeth in Kent this last spring…"

**So you know what he's going to tell them…. Anyways…Chapter 8 is being written. Hopefully that will be posted by tonight. **

**Thank you for your comments and support. It makes me happy to write, knowing I'm giving some satisfaction to others. **


	8. Conversation and Arrival

"_And what woman in England would refuse you, Darcy?" Bingley asked._

_Darcy sank deeper into his chair. "Such one does exist, I assure you."_

"_You mean to tell me, you have made a proposal to someone and I have never heard of it!" cried Georgiana, stopping her giggling suddenly. Even Bingley looked curious. _

_Darcy sighed. There was nothing else but to continue. "When I met Miss Elizabeth in Kent this last spring…"_

_*****_

Darcy sat back, his story finished. Bingley looked thoughtful and Georgiana had wrung her handkerchief sufficiently.

"And that is what has occurred between Miss Elizabeth and myself," concluded Darcy.

"So, you are still in love with her, then?" Bingley asked.

"I believe so, Bingley. Just as surely as you love Jane Bennet I love Elizabeth Bennet." Darcy said, thoughtfully.

"Fitzwilliam," began Georgiana.

"Yes?"

"_Do_ you intend on proposing to Elizabeth while she is here at Pemberley?"

"No." Darcy said firmly.

"Really?" "Why not?" Came two queries.

"Because," Darcy explained, "I wish to show her what sort of man I have become. She must see that I can seek to please, rather than demand to be pleased. That I have taken her words to heart and practice and see me as a gentleman who upholds his word…" he trailed off.

The three occupants of the room sat in silence until the clock began to chime the hour, reminding them of the time. After saying their goodnights to Darcy, who went off in search of Reynolds (to ensure Miss Bingley had indeed been shipped off to London), Bingley and Georgiana made their way up the stairs together, talking in low whispers.

"Miss Darcy, I believe we must help your brother along with Miss Elizabeth," whispered Bingley, as soon as they were out of Darcy's hearing.

Georgiana smiled mischievously. "I believe so, Mr. Bingley, I believe so."

*****

Elizabeth and the Gardiners had only spoke of Elizabeth's invitation to stay at Pemberley on the way back to the inn, but once they were all seated comfortably by the fireside, Mrs. Gardiner brought up Miss Bingley's insult.

"I beg you Aunt, not to speak of it," Elizabeth said, pleadingly. "It is in the past now."

"And no one is any worse off, except for perhaps, Miss Bingley," said Mr. Gardiner, taking the cup of tea his wife offered to him. "I must say, though, her brother is an excellent man. He will make our Jane a fine husband when he asks for her hand next week."

"Will, Uncle?" Elizabeth asked. "Though I understand that Mr. Bingley is going back to Netherfield, that does not mean he will be proposing to Jane the day he returns."

"Indeed, my dear," Mrs. Gardiner said, sitting beside her husband, "Mr. Bingley would not be so hasty in seeking Jane's hand upon his return to Netherfield."

Mr. Gardiner just chuckled at his wife and niece. "The both of you should have seen the way Bingley reacted each time Jane's name was mentioned. He seemed like a lost, love sick pup."

Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head at her uncle. "Love sick pup, Uncle?"

"Indeed, Lizzy." Mr. Gardiner said. "That man will be in the neighborhood for less than a day before he secures Jane's hand. Mark my words. Young men these days are quite bold when it comes to courting the ladies."

"Speaking of young men, Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner said, putting down her cup of tea, "Mr. Darcy paid you a very fine compliment this evening."

Elizabeth was glad for the darkness of the room to cover her blush. She took a sip of her tea before replying, "He was only trying to apologize for some past blunders and misunderstandings."

"Quite an apology, I'd say," Mr. Gardiner said, snorting into his cup. "The man banished a guest from his house, forbidding any contact of the sort from her, because she insulted you. Yes, I'd say that's an adequate enough apology."

Elizabeth hastened to say, "But Uncle, Miss Bingley also insulted you. Mr. Darcy must have felt compelled set things aright for your sakes, as well as mine."

"Whatever you say, Lizzy my dear, will not change my mind. That man is in love with you, no matter what you say." Mr. Gardiner said, standing and offering his had to his wife. "We shall see you in the morning Lizzy."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled at her niece, who was looking quite troubled at her uncle's words. "Goodnight, Lizzy."

Long after the Gardiners had left the room, Elizabeth sat by the dying fire, going over the evening's extraordinary events.

Her thoughts flitted from Georgiana to Bingley, to Jane, then to Miss Bingley and back to Jane and Bingley again. But she found, however, that her thoughts continuously kept returning to Mr. Darcy, and all that he had said and done that evening.

Is it true, she wondered to herself, does he still love me? He nearly said as much when we were talking of accomplishments in a wife, but still…We have agreed to be friends, that much is certain. But is this friendship worth banishing Miss Bingley from his presence?

Elizabeth pondered this for a moment, before giving up and moving onto her own feelings for the man. Do _I _love him? She wondered for a while, before deciding to put off her musings for the next day.

****

Georgiana was all a flurry on Friday, determined that Elizabeth's stay at Pemberley would be comfortable and enjoyable. She had pestered Mrs. Reynolds so many times about Elizabeth's room that Darcy nearly had to drag her away and force her to practice piano in order to give the again housekeeper some respite.

While Darcy chose to wait for their visitor's arrival in his study with Bingley, Georgiana paced the length of the East sitting room, which afforded a good view of the road leading to Pemberley House. Every few seconds she would look out the window, in hopes the sight of a carriage coming down the drive.

After the infamous night of the Caroline fiasco, as Darcy and Bingley had taken to calling it, Georgiana had watched her brother carefully. She and Bingley had taken to dropping broad hints regarding Elizabeth, all of which Darcy shrugged off good-naturedly. This is what had worried Georgiana. When Darcy thought she wasn't looking, he would have a pained sort of look on his face. Georgiana concluded that she would have to do everything in her power to get her brother and her new friend together. Bingley would be leaving for Netherfield the following day, which meant it was up to her, a sixteen-year-old girl. While wondering how she would possibly be able to prod two grown adults into an engagement, Georgiana saw a carriage coming down the road.

Without thought for propriety or if the servants were watching or hearing, Georgiana hurtled out the door of the sitting room, yelling at the top of her voice, "SHE'S HERE!!!! FITZWILLIAM, SHE'S HERE!!!!". Picking up her skirts, Georgiana ran down the hall and nearly tripped down the stairs to the entry hall.

The servants that were nearby just stuck their heads out doors and around corners to see their young mistress's spectacle, before shaking their heads good- naturedly and returning to their work.

Darcy and Bingley followed Georgiana down to the entry hall, at a sedate walking pace, though Darcy wished to run down the halls yelling like Georgiana. They found the young, very anxious Mistress of Pemberley waiting for them in the entry hall, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well, Georgiana," Darcy said, coming to stand next to his sister as they waited for Elizabeth to enter. "I dare say everyone from here to London could have heard you yelling."

Georgiana rolled her eyes at her older brother and poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "I am just excited, Fitzwilliam," she said. "I have a friend of my very own, and she is coming to stay with us!" She looked up at him with an innocent expression. "Or will I have to share her with you?"

Before Darcy could manage a reply, the front doors swung open and Elizabeth walked in. Georgiana squealed and rushed forward to hug her friend. Stopping short of Elizabeth, Georgiana remembered propriety and made a quick curtsey before throwing her arms around a surprised Elizabeth.

"Oh, Lizzy! I am so glad you have come!" Georgiana said, taking a step back and allowing Elizabeth to take her bonnet off.

"So am I, Georgiana." Elizabeth said, smiling at the young girl before turning a questioning gaze at Darcy.

From the moment Elizabeth had walked through the doors, Darcy had become immobile. Her smiling face, the warmth she greeted Georgiana's enthusiasm with…

At Elizabeth's inquiring look, and a small cough from Bingley, Darcy remembered himself and willed his legs to move. He stepped forward and offered a low, honoring bow to her. "Miss Bennet, I hope your ride from Lambton was pleasant," He said, rising.

"Quite short and pleasant, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, smiling up at him.

Darcy could not but help but feel a smile stretching across his face to match hers. "Seeing as my sister has not done so yet, welcome to Pemberley, Miss Bennet."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said. She turned and sketched a quick curtsey to Bingley before Georgiana whisked her away towards the stairs.

Darcy watched the two most important people in his life ascend the stairs, wishing he could follow. He turned back to Bingley, only to see his closest friend smiling at him.

"We'll be brothers before the year is out, Darcy," Bingley said, grinning.

**I know it's short! But I sort of want to keep things together in terms of big events and etc. So chapter 9 will have some more Elizabeth and Darcy interaction, plus another letter from Jane, which will have a lot of juicy news. Enjoy! **


	9. Roses

_Darcy watched the two most important people in his life ascend the stairs, wishing he could follow. He turned back to Bingley, only to see his closest friend smiling at him. _

"_We'll be brothers before the year is out, Darcy," Bingley said, grinning. _

******

Elizabeth had been at Pemberley for a whole week, and she was enjoying her stay very much. Though Bingley had left for Hertfordshire and the Gardiners had departed to collect their children from the Bennets, Pemberley was a happy and cheerful place.

Georgiana was as dear to her as any of her own sisters, and the younger girl took great delight in showing Elizabeth around the house and grounds. Mr. Darcy was very attentive and solicitous of her needs, and the servants and staff of Pemberley were eager to please the Master and Mistress's favored guest.

Much of the general consensus among the servants was that Miss Bennet had done them a great favor of getting rid of "that Bingley woman." The observations of the serving staff regarding their Master's partiality towards the kind Miss Bennet sparked rumors and hopes of the Master's impending marriage.

Oblivious to the gossip that surrounded them, Elizabeth and Darcy continued to get closer every day. Every morning Georgiana and Elizabeth would go out walking, sometimes joined by Darcy. In the evenings before dinner Georgiana would often find Darcy and Elizabeth laughing together over something in the sitting room. And after dinner all the servants would crowd doorways and strain to hear the duets and songs drifting out of the music room. Every evening Elizabeth and Darcy would entertain Georgiana with a duet, and once again the air would be filled with passionate music.

One afternoon, about a week after Elizabeth's arrival, the three occupants of Pemberley were having a friendly argument over which composer was the truest master (Darcy was more inclined towards Mozart, while Georgiana preferred Beethoven, and Elizabeth was attempting to please both.).

After Darcy conceded to his sister, Georgiana suddenly spoke, "Oh, I must write to our Aunt, Fitzwilliam. I have not written to her these past two weeks."

"Lady Catherine?" Elizabeth asked, surprised that a sweet girl like Georgiana would be in regular correspondence with such a formidable woman like Lady Catherine.

Darcy laughed at Elizabeth's expression. "No, our aunt on our father's side, Lady Matlock."

Elizabeth's face dawned with recognition. "Colonel Fitzwilliam's mother?"

"Yes. She has been Georgiana's mentor and guide and will be sponsoring Georgiana during her debutante season this coming year." Darcy explained.

"Do you mind if I write her a letter now, Lizzy?" Georgiana asked. "Shall you be able to entertain my brother by yourself?"

Laughing, Elizabeth replied, "Oh, I think Mr. Darcy and I can find something to talk of without your help, Georgiana."

Georgiana smiled, and walked to the far side of the room, where she seated herself at a small desk and began to write. As she began the letter, she looked up to see her handy work. She had finally managed to get Lizzy and Fitzwilliam together alone without them becoming suspicious. Earlier in the week, she had tried to get them together alone by saying she wanted to meet with them somewhere, and then not showing up herself. This plan back fired as Darcy, on the way to the sitting room, where Elizabeth was waiting for Georgiana, came upon Georgiana trying to hide in the library.

Seeing her brother and Elizabeth chatting amiably, Georgiana turned back to her letter with a small smile on her lips.

"How have you liked your stay in Derbyshire, Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked. He was anxious to hear her approval of the county, and of Pemberley in particular.

Elizabeth let out a content sigh. "It has been truly wonderful, Mr. Darcy. The scenery is so beautiful, and the staff here at Pemberley has been most helpful and obliging. You have a beautiful home, sir. "

Darcy grabbed the opportunity to compliment her in return. "Indeed, Miss Bennet, Pemberley has not been graced by such easy and entertaining company as you."

Elizabeth blushed and murmured her thanks, while Darcy celebrated his success in complementing.

"Miss Bennet, has Georgiana shown you the rose garden yet?" Darcy inquired.

When Elizabeth replied the negative, Darcy called across the room to Georgiana, "Were you planning on showing Miss Bennet the rose garden, Georgie?"

Georgiana's voice floated across the room. "I confess, I wanted _you _to show her, Brother. You know so much more about it than I."

Turning back to Elizabeth's confused face, Darcy explained, "It was our mother's garden, and I spent many happy hours there when I was a child with her before her death. During my father's last few months he and Georgiana spent much time there as well."

"I should very much like to see it," Elizabeth said, quietly. "If it holds so many memories for you and Georgiana."

"Brother, why don't you and Lizzy go down now. I shall finish up my letter, and join you shortly," Georgiana said, drawing Darcy's attention from Elizabeth.

Finding this to be an agreeable plan, Darcy and Elizabeth started out towards the gardens.

"Well, here we are." Darcy announced, pushing open a small gate.

Elizabeth gasped. Everywhere there were roses in bloom in varying colors; red, pink, white, yellow. There was a small fountain in the middle of the small enclosure, and in each corner of the garden, surrounded by roses, were small stone benches.

Walking to the nearest rose bush, Elizabeth bent and inhaled the sweet fragrance. Darcy watched this simple act of beauty, memorizing every detail on Elizabeth's face.

As Elizabeth turned to examine another bush, Darcy turned to the nearest bush and broke off a flower. Hiding it behind his back, he motioned towards the nearest stone bench with his free arm.

Elizabeth sat down, still looking around her in wonder. "It is so peaceful here," she said, breathlessly. "The flowers are lovely."

Darcy handed her his flower and watched as she accepted it, slightly pink in the face, saying, "A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady."

Sitting back on the bench, Darcy began regaling Elizabeth with stories of his childhood adventures in the garden.

After laughing at the image Darcy painted of him playing pirates with his father and getting scrapped by the thorny bushes while trying to "protect" his mother, Elizabeth said, "You must have been a very entertaining child."

Darcy grimaced. "I would say I was very spoiled. You of all people know that I can be prideful and put on airs."

"It is because you are shy." Elizabeth said, matter-of-factly. "Upon closer acquaintance, people cannot help but see what sort of gentleman and master you are."

"Well then, what sort of gentleman am I, Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You are a kind landlord and master, and very understanding of the needs of others. I have not heard one bad word about you from the servants, which is a credit to you, sir." Elizabeth began. "You are a very good brother—if she could, Georgiana would sing your praises to the skies every hour of the day. Despite your judgment at times, you look after your friends. And you also ask for forgiveness when you see your mistakes."

Darcy ran his hand through is hair, ruefully. "I have my faults, Miss Bennet."

"I know." Elizabeth said, softly.

Their eyes met, and Darcy saw that she had truly forgiven him for all of his past behavior. There was something more in her eyes, a certain warmth and regard. Darcy's breath caught in this throat. Could he?.....

***

Elizabeth had grown increasingly conscientious of the fact that Mr. Darcy was sitting very near to her on the small stone bench. To get her mind off of this, she began to thank him for coming to her and her aunt and uncle's aid against Miss Bingley's insults.

"It was nothing at all, Miss Bennet," Darcy said.

"But for you to exclude her from your society forev—" Elizabeth started.

"Miss Bennet, I could hardly stand by and see Miss Bingley insult the Gardiners or yourself in my presence when I could do something to stop it." Darcy said replied.

Elizabeth bit her lip, nervous and worried at the same time.

"Truly, Miss Bennet. I meant every word I said to Miss Bingley," Darcy said in a low voice.

Looking up at Darcy tentatively, Elizabeth said, "Thank you Mr. Darcy, on behalf of my aunt and uncle, and myself."

Thinking that would be the end of the subject, Elizabeth was surprised when Mr. Darcy took one of her hands in both his own.

"You must know…Surely you know…I meant every word I said right before Miss Bingley cut in as well, Miss Bennet," Darcy said meaningfully, looking deep into her eyes.

Elizabeth froze. What was Mr. Darcy doing? Surely he was not proposing? She had given up hope of his renewing his addresses to her, believing herself to be Georgiana's friend in his eyes.

"Elizabeth…" Darcy paused.

Elizabeth held her breath, waiting.

The silence was shattered as Georgiana came walking into the garden. "Oh, Lizzy, Fitzwilliam, there are two letters that have just come express for the both of you!"

**I got you there! You thought he was going to do it! Sorry! I am in a mischievous mood at the moment. **


	10. Letters and Notes

"_Elizabeth…" Darcy paused. _

_Elizabeth held her breath, waiting. _

_The silence was shattered as Georgiana came walking into the garden. "Oh, Lizzy, Fitzwilliam, there are two letters that have just come express for the both of you!" _

_********_

Darcy quickly let go of Elizabeth's hand and stood up as soon as Georgiana came into view.

_Damn Georgiana's timing, _Darcy thought. He had acted on his feelings and let himself put his emotions before his reasoning. Though he was not reasoning as to Elizabeth's perfectness to be his wife, he was still unsure as to what Elizabeth thought of him, given the past weeks. He and Elizabeth might have been happily engaged if Georgiana hadn't interrupted. Or, he thought with alarm, Elizabeth may have sent him packing, just as before. This thought caused him some little alarm.

Georgiana joined them, giving Darcy a curious glance before handing him a letter. She went and took Darcy's previous seat next to Elizabeth and handed her a letter as well.

"I believe they are from your sister, Miss Jane Bennet, and from Mr. Bingley." Georgiana explained, as Darcy and Elizabeth broke the seals on their letters.

Darcy saw from the messy scrawl that it was indeed from Bingley. He began to read the missive.

_Darcy—_

_I have asked, and she accepted! Mr. Bennet gave us his permission and his blessing. I am the happiest of all men. _

_Mrs. Bennet has been most agreeable _(Darcy grinned at this) _and my soon to be sister-in-laws are very charming and obliging, welcoming me into the family. Mr. Denny, Miss Catherine's fiancé, is also a good fellow. _

_I hope that you will be best man—I can think of no one else that would better fill the place. _

_On another note, how do things go with Miss Elizabeth? I have been expecting a letter for days now. My dear Jane has told me, however, that though her sister forgave you for the "Hunsford Incident" and feels quite ashamed of her conduct towards you regarding Wickham (this must be another story I must hear about), she had no other feelings towards you except for embarrassment. I have told Jane how famously the two of you got along at Pemberley, but she has a hard time believing me. Do not trouble yourself on this score, for she has not seen the blatant open regard you have for Elizabeth, old man, but do take care. _

_Yours etc. _

Darcy let out a painful chuff of air. So Jane Bennet believed her sister did not love him. He could not blame her—he had not acted the perfect gentlemen around Elizabeth in her sister's company. Their time at Pemberley together, though, had been quite pleasant for Darcy and, he believed, Elizabeth as well.

However, Darcy thought, Bingley's letter and advice at the end made him think over his conduct and behavior towards Elizabeth the past week. He had been polite and friendly with her, playing the perfect host and friend. Darcy approved of his own behavior up until a few minutes ago when he almost spur-of-the-moment proposed. How could have he been so insensitive? Elizabeth deserved a proper courtship. Instead, here he was, acting polite and as a proper host should, and then suddenly nearly professing his love and asking for her hand! She must think he was a cad, he thought despairingly.

While Darcy was lost in his thoughts, Elizabeth was reading Jane's letter aloud to Georgiana, who was listening with rapt attention.

_My dearest Lizzy,_

_Much has happened since you last received a letter from me. I confess, I was surprised when our Aunt and Uncle arrived here without you, and more so when I heard where you were staying. _

_I hope your time at Pemberley has been agreeable thus far, and that Mr. and Miss Darcy have been obliging hosts. _(At this Georgiana giggled). _From what our Aunt and Uncle said, Pemberley is quite beautiful. _

_Since writing the above, Lizzy, I have very important news. The day after I sent your last letter, we received word that Netherfield House was being opened up again. You can imagine my surprise, Lizzy. Mama was sent into a flutter for days. _(Lizzy rolled her eyes). _When our Aunt and Uncle had returned from Derbyshire, they came baring your letter, which expressed Mr. Bingley's wishes to call upon us when he returned. Mama determined that he would come within the first week of his arrival. She was wrong. The very day that Mr. Bingley arrived at Netherfield, he came to Longbourne. _

_You can imagine everyone's surprise, Lizzy, when he said that he had not even stopped at Netherfield yet! We (that is to say, Mr. Denny, Kitty, and Lydia, Mr. Bingley, and myself) went walking. To my astonishment, not ten minutes from setting forth, I found myself alone with Mr. Bingley, seeing as the others had gone up ahead. _

_Well, Lizzy, I am sure you are aware of what has happened—Mr. Bingley and I are engaged, and Papa has given his permission and blessing. I am so happy Lizzy, I do not know how I can bare it. _

_Mama is, as you can imagine, telling everyone in hearing range of the marriages of two of her daughters, and boasting of how her other daughter is a guest at Pemberley. _(Georgiana and Elizabeth both laughed at this).

_Lydia is quite determined to be the next one to be married. Papa has a small cough, which he says is an excuse for you to come home soon, though he hopes that you are enjoying the library at Pemberley and wishes to hear all about it when you return. Mary is, well, Mary. _

_I heard from Charles about his sister's behavior toward you. I am so sorry Lizzy, that Miss Bingley felt the need to say such terrible things. Charles assures me that unless his sister apologizes to you, the Gardiners, and the rest of our family, she will not be invited to the wedding or be welcomed in our home afterwards. _

Jane signed the letter, _Your affectionate, very happy, and loving sister. _

"Oh, Lizzy, this is such exciting news!" Georgiana said excitedly. "And what did Mr. Bingley say in his letter to you, Brother?"

Darcy shook out of his reverie and asked, "Pardon?"

While Georgiana slowly repeated her question, Darcy looked at Elizabeth. She was studying Jane's letter again, perhaps reading in between the lines, in order to gather more news from home.

Darcy turned back to his sister. "Bingley was just writing me to inform me of his engagement to Miss Jane Bennet." He left out the last part, still confused over Elizabeth.

Bingley and Miss Bennet's engagement brought up another worry for Darcy. Could Elizabeth love him, even after he had been so against Bingley's marriage to Miss Bennet? She was polite and friendly towards him, but she had to as a guest, or was he missing something else entirely.

His thoughts only getting more confusing in Elizabeth's presence, Darcy excused himself to the two ladies. "If you will excuse me, Georgiana, Miss Bennet," he said, "I have business to attend to." Without waiting for them to say anything, he turned briskly on his heel and started walking very fast towards the House.

Georgiana and Elizabeth stared after him in wonder. "Lizzy, what _were _you and my brother talking of?" Georgiana asked perplexed. "He seems….preoccupied."

Elizabeth just stared after Darcy with confusion as well. She had yet to process what had happened before Georgiana came into the garden, still confused about Mr. Darcy's behavior and actions. "I confess, Georgiana, I hardly can tell you what has upset your brother. Perhaps he does have business he just remembered." Elizabeth offered.

Georgiana shrugged it off and asked how Elizabeth liked the rose garden. When Elizabeth shared her delight with it, the two ladies spent the rest of the afternoon cutting flowers and arranging them, keeping Elizabeth so entertained and busy that she hardly had time to think about her meeting with Mr. Darcy earlier that day.

**** 

Walking up to her room to change for dinner, Elizabeth at last had time to reflect upon what Mr. Darcy had said, or rather, begun to say in the garden.

He was going to say something important, Elizabeth knew. He had said her name, not Miss Bennet or Miss Elizabeth, but her name. He had confirmed that he meant everything he said during their conversation about accomplished young ladies and possible Mistresses of Pemberley. Convinced now that he had intended to propose, or at least say something of his love for her, Elizabeth sat on the edge of her four-poster bed to decide her feelings towards the gentleman.

That she held him in high regard was evident. She was also grateful and indebted to him for his support against Miss Bingley. Over the past week, she saw that they had many things in common, a love of music, walking, the outdoors, and a mutual sense of protection and guidance over Georgiana. He was no longer the proud and spiteful Mr. Darcy she had known in Hertfordshire or Kent. This was a Mr. Darcy who she could easily find herself married happily to for the rest of her days. But did she love him?

Elizabeth sat for a long moment, going over every conversation, every look, every sound—in short, everything she had shared with Mr. Darcy, asking herself the same question: _Did she love him? _Finally, after a long time, Elizabeth decided yes, yes she did love him, with all her heart.

He was one of the most amiable men of her acquaintance. Though he seemed proud, it was because he was shy and uncomfortable in large company. His affection for his sister and his home and servants was extraordinary. He had his faults yes, she knew full well, but he only worked to protect those close to him.

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror at her dressing table. She didn't look any different, as though she had expected a visible change when she admitted to herself that she loved Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Smiling to herself, she took great pains in getting ready for dinner that evening, wearing a gown that Georgiana said she looked radiant and beautiful in. Checking herself in the mirror one last time, Elizabeth happily floated out of the room to find Georgiana.

"You look quite pretty, Lizzy," Georgiana said, stepping into the hall. "Is there any reason?"

"I am just very happy, Georgiana," Elizabeth said, looping her arm through the younger girl's.

"About anything in particular?" Asked Georgiana. She had a hunch that her brother had proposed to Lizzy that afternoon in the garden. Waiting in the sitting room after they had gone was one of the hardest things Georgiana had ever done. That was why she was confused when her brother had left in such a hurry after reading Bingley's letter and why Elizabeth had not said anything either. Elizabeth's face was glowing, and Georgiana could only guess that it was because her brother had proposed, or confessed his love.

"I am happy because my sister is engaged to the man she loves, because I am staying at one of the most beautiful estates in all of England, and because I am going to have dinner with my dearest friend," Elizabeth replied, tugging Georgiana along down the corridor. She was anxious to see Mr. Darcy, to see how he would behave after their intimate conversation in the garden.

Georgiana giggled as she allowed herself to be dragged along. "And don't forget my brother," she said. "You will also be dining with him."

"Indeed, how could I forget your brother?" Elizabeth asked softly to herself, which did not go unnoticed by Georgiana.

The two ladies made their way to the dining room, which was empty except for the servants waiting to serve the meal. Elizabeth took her place at the left of the head of the table, and Georgiana on its right, both waiting for Darcy to appear and take his place at the head.

Just as the ladies had spread their napkins on their laps, still waiting for Darcy, Mrs. Reynolds and Mr. Reynolds entered the room. While Mr. Reynolds stood at attention by his wife's side, Mrs. Reynolds dipped a curtsey to Georgiana and Elizabeth, before handing a small note to Georgiana. "If you please, Miss Georgiana, the Master instructed me to give this to you before dinner."

Confused, Georgiana thanked Mrs. Reynolds, who stepped back to stand by her husband, and took the note.

She hurriedly read the note to herself, scanning her brother's tidy and even hand.

_Georgie—_

_I am sorry to have to let you inform you in this manner, but at this moment I am on my way to our Aunt and Uncle Matlock's. _

_Do not worry, dearest. I only go to consult them on a personal matter, which you might have already guessed. This afternoon in the garden I almost proposed to Miss Bennet. You caught me in time for me to stop myself. I do not want to risk a proposal at the fear of being rejected once more and spare both Elizabeth and myself the embarrassment. _

_I do not know when I shall return, but I am sure you will continue to be a wonderful hostess. _

_--William _

"What is it, Georgiana?" asked Elizabeth worriedly, for Georgiana looked quite pale.

Georgiana ignored Elizabeth's question and turned to the Reynolds.

"When did my brother leave?" She asked in a strained tone.

Mr. Reynolds looked concerned for his young mistress. "He ordered the traveling carriage to be readied as soon as he came in from the gardens earlier, Miss Darcy."

Mrs. Reynolds added, "He told us not to let you send anyone after him."

Georgiana slumped on the table. "Fitzwilliam!" she groaned. "Why do you have to be so noble and stupid?!"

Elizabeth was quite worried now, not just for Georgiana but for Darcy as well.

"Georgiana, please tell me what has happened." She pleaded, getting up from her chair and going to Georgiana's side.

"My brother," Georgiana said finally, in a hard voice. "Has decided to leave us without informing me personally and is halfway to my aunt and uncles home in Matlock by now."

Though surprised, Elizabeth maintained her composure for Georgiana's sake. "He must have had a good reason to do so, Georgiana dear."

"Oh, he thinks it is a good reason." Georgiana said bitterly.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, before saying, "Well, let us carry on with dinner."

Georgiana silently signaled for the servants to begin bringing out the meal, while Elizabeth slipped back to her seat.

They ate in silence, both casting glances towards Darcy's empty chair.

Georgiana shot angry and frustrated looks at it. Why did William have to be so stupid? Couldn't he see that Elizabeth was in love with him? He just left her hanging, and went off tromping across England. Perhaps Elizabeth might think he did not love her after all. Men, she thought disgustedly.

Meanwhile Elizabeth would cast sad and confused looks at Darcy's vacant place. Questions as to why Darcy would leave their company, without telling his sister personally, jumbled her thoughts. She knew it must be something related to her. Did he regret what he had said to her in the garden, and wished to put distance between them? _What had she done? _

**Yay! There it is…I will try my very hardest to put up one more chapter before going to bed tonight, but no concrete promises. **

**Once school starts up again, I'll probably only manage a chapter a week, so bear with me, please. Thank you for your comments and encouragement. I really appreciate them!**

**After I settle Darcy and Elizabeth's story down, I was thinking of doing a part 2, mostly based on Georgiana's coming out and Darcy and Elizabeth's married life. If it interests you, please let me know, so I can start thinking about ideas for it. **

**Once again, thank you!!!!!**


	11. Revelations and Decisions

_They ate in silence, both casting glances towards Darcy's empty chair. _

_Georgiana shot angry and frustrated looks at it. Why did William have to be so stupid? Couldn't he see that Elizabeth was in love with him? He just left her hanging, and went off tromping across England. Perhaps Elizabeth might think he did not love her after all. Men, she thought disgustedly. _

_Meanwhile Elizabeth would cast sad and confused looks at Darcy's vacant place. Questions as to why Darcy would leave their company, without telling his sister personally, jumbled her thoughts. She knew it must be something related to her. Did he regret what he had said to her in the garden, and wished to put distance between them? What had she done? _

*****

What had he done? Darcy asked himself for the umpteenth time that day. Since leaving Pemberley the previous afternoon, he had beat himself up. While he believed seeking out advice was for the best, all he had wanted to do as soon as he sat down in the carriage was to tell the coach driver to turn around go home.

It is for the best, he thought, trying to convince himself. He had debated internally through the night, driving straight through to Matlock.

As the large manor house came into sight, Darcy sighed in relief. Here he would receive wise counsel from his aunt and uncle. And, he hoped, Richard would not be there to tease and make the situation even harder than it was.

*****

"Mother, I believe I see a coach coming down the drive," Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam said lazily from his seat by the window.

"At this hour, Richard? It is nearly dinner. Surely you are mistaken." Lady Sophia Fitzwilliam said.

The Colonel called back, "Do not be surprised when Brown comes in and announces visitors."

"Richard, that is no way to talk to your mother," Lord Edmund Fitzwilliam (also known to some as the Earl of Matlock) said, trying not to smile at his son.

The Colonel rolled his eyes and grinned good-naturedly to his father. The three Fitzwilliams sat in comfortable silence, waiting for dinner to be announced.

The door opened a few minutes later, and the family looked up to see Brown, their butler, come in and announce, "Mr. Darcy."

"Darcy! Jolly good to see you, old man! You look terrible! Do not tell me you traveled through the night! Is Georgiana with you? Have you eaten yet?" The Colonel bombarded Darcy with questions, rushing up to his cousin and shaking his hand profusely.

"Richard," Darcy said, tiredly, amused by his cousin's never ending enthusiasm. "Aunt Sophia, Uncle Edward," he said, bowing to his aunt and uncle.

"William! What a lovely surprise!" Lady Sophia cried, taking Darcy's hands. "I hope your journey was pleasant."

"Just me alone with my thoughts, Aunt," Darcy said, stepping over to his uncle and receiving a hearty handshake followed by a hug. "Uncle, I hope you are doing well."

"I'm doing much better, my boy, seeing you," Lord Fitzwilliam said, jovially. "But where is my niece? I would thought you would have brought her with you Fitz!"

Darcy rubbed his eyes tiredly. "She is at home," he answered, and sank into a chair.

While the Colonel left the room to inform the staff of another addition to the dinner table, Darcy said to his aunt and uncle, "I am need of some advice."

The Fitzwilliams exchanged a look before agreeing. "It must be important for you to have left Pemberley an ride through the night," Lady Sophia said.

"It is," Darcy replied. "And I would rather Richard not be present."

"Rather Richard not be present when what?" Asked Richard himself, walking back into the room. "If it's about Miss Bennet staying at Pemberley, I know all the particulars from Georgiana, Fitz."

As Darcy groaned, Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam both asked at the same time, "Who is Miss Bennet?"

"May we speak of this tomorrow?" Darcy asked. "Richard, since you seem to know the particulars, you may take part in the conversation. Right now, I am hungry and rather tired."

"Of course, dear," Lady Sophia said, soothingly. "We'll have dinner, and then you may retire.

Dinner passed without incident, except for Richard spilling his soup all over the table and Darcy nearly falling asleep over dessert.

Darcy slept for most the next day, having barely slept in the coach. He joined his family for dinner, and after dinner the four moved to the sitting room, where Lord Fitzwilliam broached the subject.

"So, Darcy, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Darcy sighed. "It is about a certain young lady named—"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Richard supplied.

"Yes." Darcy admitted.

Lady Sophia interrupted, "Pardon, both of you boys have mentioned Miss Bennet, and I still do not know who she is."

"I was getting to that, Aunt," Darcy said. He began to relate to them the whole story of his acquaintance with Elizabeth, starting from his dismissal of her at the Meryton assembly, to the past week with her at Pemberley.

Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam watched with growing concern as Darcy related his story. Since the death of his father, they had taken it upon themselves to guide Fitzwilliam and Georgiana. As a result, they felt Darcy's pain as he talked of the Hunsford proposal, his struggles to reform his character, and Miss Bingley's insult of the Gardiners and Elizabeth.

After Darcy finished his story, the three Fitzwilliams sat in silent thought, thinking about what Darcy had just told them.

"I do not want to risk asking her, until I am sure of her regard for me," Darcy explained. "But I am afraid that I may be misreading her feelings towards me so that I can satisfy my own. I dare not ask Georgiana, for she would like nothing better for me to marry Elizabeth."

"She does seem to be a good influence for Georgiana, from what you have said," Lady Sophia offered. "Since Ramsgate, I know you trust very few with Georgiana."

Darcy acknowledged his aunt's comment with a nod. "They have become very good friends these past weeks. I have seen Elizabeth care for her elder sister when she was sick, and she treats Georgiana with just as much care and kindness."

"I must say, Darcy," Lord Edmund said, "I believe that your Elizabeth would make a fine Mistress of Pemberley, if all you say of her is true. You know that it is Lady Catherine who cares for class rank and fortune, not your aunt and I. If you choose to marry Miss Bennet, you have our blessing. I advise you to do whatever will ensure both of your happiness."

"Thank you, Uncle. The entire staff at Pemberley adore her, and she is very kind and caring to them. There is the matter of her feelings for me, though." Darcy pointed out. That was the reason why his here, was it not? He wanted confirmation.

"She's in love with you, idiot," Richard spoke out for the first time since Darcy had started his story.

All three pairs of eyes turned and rested on him. "What?!" Richard exclaimed. "It's true!"

"And you would know because?" Lord Edmund asked his son.

"From what Darcy has said and what I have had from Georgiana," Richard explained, "I can only conclude it is so."

"What exactly did Georgiana tell you?" Darcy asked, impatiently. He was getting rather tired of his younger sister going behind his back with such matters.

"Oh, all sorts of things," Richard said, airily, to the annoyance of the rest of the party. "Like how whenever she and Elizabeth spoke of you, Elizabeth would blush or look down—that's a positive sign, Fitz. When you and Elizabeth would play together, the music sounded as if it were "Their two souls passionately entwining in song."---Those were Georgie's direct words, Darcy—too romantic for a sixteen-year old girl, don't you think? What sort of books are you letting her read, anyways?" This comment got him a pillow thrown at his head by Darcy.

"What was that for?" Richard complained.

Darcy sank back into his chair with a smug look on his face, while Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam laughed.

"But really, Darcy," Richard said, his voice taking a more serious note to it. "If she did not_ want _to hear you propose again, she would have said something before you continued in the garden the other day. I know Elizabeth well enough to know she would lead you on like that. My only question is, why are you sitting here, when you should be home, courting your lady?"

"For once, I may agree with Richard," Lady Sophia said. "William, if you do love Miss Bennet, you will get back into your coach tomorrow morning and get back to Pemberley."

"And from there win your lady!" Richard said, enthusiastically. "Darcy, I must thank you for bringing Miss Elizabeth into the family! She truly is a gem!"

Lord Fitzwilliam rose and walked to the decanter of wine on the side of the room and poured four glasses before distributing them to the others. He raised his glass saying, "To Miss Elizabeth Bennet, a truly remarkable young lady, that has had my usually sedate and confident nephew on his toes!"

"And to Georgie, who is such a good informant!" Richard cried, rising to his feet.

Darcy offered a small smile to his relatives, raised his glass in a small salute, before taking a sip.

"Is something the matter, Aunt," he asked with concern, seeing Lady Sophia dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"No, no, I am fine my dear," she said hastily, stowing her handkerchief away. "I am just happy that you have found someone to love and share a life with. Ever since your father died, all I have wished for is your happiness, as well as Georgiana's. And if Miss Bennet can satisfy this, how can I not love her as well?"

Darcy was touched by his aunt's sentiments, and went to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Aunt. I believe you will."

"Now my boy, I believe you must have your carriage ready to travel at first light tomorrow if you want to be back at Pemberley by afternoon the following day. It is quite a distance," Lord Fitzwilliam said, clapping Darcy on the back. "It would not do to keep your lady waiting."

"No indeed, Uncle, no indeed," Darcy replied. He felt lighter, happier than he had felt for the past eight and forty hours. He was going home! _I am coming, Elizabeth! _He thought.

*****

The cheerful and pleasant air that had surrounded Pemberley had disappeared and had given way to a strained and tight atmosphere. Elizabeth and Georgiana talked and laughed, but there was a certain lack of whole-heartedness when they did so. This went on about for a day and half, until the third day of Darcy's absence.

Right about the time in the evening when far off in the Fitzwilliam's sitting room Darcy was informing his relatives of the whole affair, Elizabeth and Georgiana were sitting together after dinner in the music room.

Georgiana studied her friend, who was looking at the assortment of music near the piano. Elizabeth had lost her cheerfulness and had smiled very little since Darcy's surprise departure.

"What were you and my brother talking of when I happened across you in the garden two days ago?" Georgiana asked, suddenly.

She saw something like regret flash across Elizabeth's eyes before sadness and worry took its place once more.

"Oh, nothing of consequence," Elizabeth replied.

Not believing this and deciding to be brave, Georgiana went to Elizabeth and knelt at her feet, taking one of her hands.

"Lizzy, _are you in love with my brother_?" She asked, timidly.

Elizabeth looked down in surprise, having not expected that question. She stared into Georgiana's eyes, which were so much like her brother's.

"Yes. Yes, I dare say I am," she said finally.

Georgiana let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good. I was beginning to think you didn't. "

"How could I not?" Elizabeth asked softly. "He is the best man I have ever known, besides my father, or Mr. Bingley…but…do you know of his first proposal?" At Georgiana's nod, Elizabeth continued more seriously, "I do not think he will be renewing his addresses to me. I have treated him so abominably and there are many other young ladies of fortune who will soon wipe away any affections he had for me. He must have realized this, and wished to distance himself, and therefore left unexpectedly the other day."

Georgiana let out a frustrated sound. "You both are such fools! He loves _you _Lizzy! That is why he left!"

"Exactly," Elizabeth said. "Except he only thinks he still loves me, yet is aware of my unsuitability. He has left to clear his mind of me. You see, Georgiana, I have thought it all through."

"Do you know what he wrote in his letter?" Georgiana asked, desperate to make Elizabeth see. "He said that _because he loved you, _he wanted to seek my uncle and aunt's advice. He did not wish to risk losing you again to a hasty proposal!"

"Has he told you he loves me?"

"Yes, that night that Caroline Bingley said those awful things to you!" Georgiana said.

Elizabeth sighed. "Georgiana, he deserves someone who is accomplished—"

"You are quite accomplished, in my opinion."

"With a fortune—"

"He doesn't care. I should think we have enough money."

"And good connections in society."

"We already have enough, so I hardly think William would need to marry someone who knows people."

Elizabeth tried again. "Georgiana, though you and your brother may not care, society does. If your brother were to marry me, he would be looked down upon for his unfit wife."

"Elizabeth Bennet! Do you hear yourself?" Georgiana cried. "You are letting Miss Bingley's words get to you. He loves you! Truly! He could not care less what society thinks of him in marrying you!"

"Really?" asked Elizabeth coldly. "The last time he asked for my hand he made it quite clear that my connections were what kept him from asking for my hand sooner."

"But he's changed!"

"Has he?" Elizabeth's voice sounded sad. "Even if he has, he does deserve better."

"Better how? What of his heart?" Georgiana asked, nearly in tears. "He deserves someone who will love him, not for his money, but for himself. You love him for himself, Lizzy, and he loves you, regardless of who your family is or what sort of connections you have."

"Georgiana Darcy, that is quite enough." Elizabeth said, rising from the chair. "I know you have wished for your brother and I to marry, but…it is impossible. He must find a rich young lady with proper connections, and forget about the country girl he thinks he loves."

"He does not _think_ he loves you, he _DOES _love you!" Georgiana said, stubbornly. "You love him, he loves you. I do not see anything stopping you from marrying."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Georgiana, I wish it were that simple. Your brother faces pressure from society to marry well, whether he acknowledges it or not. I have decided to make it easier for him."

"Make it easier for him how?" Georgiana asked, confident that her brother did not care a jot for what society thought of his marriage.

"I intend to leave."

"What?!" Georgiana cried. "But you can't possibly leave! You have only stayed a week!"

"A week more than I should have," Elizabeth said, taking Georgiana's hands. "You have been a delightful companion Georgiana, and I hope that we shall still be friends after I go home."

Georgiana shook her head. "Please Lizzy, stay a little longer. Wait for Fitzwilliam to return."

"I can't, Georgie," whispered Elizabeth. "It will hurt too much and make it harder for me to leave."

"Don't leave then." Georgiana said simply.

"Your brother needs to start on a clean slate and forget about me," Elizabeth said, with a sad smile.

Georgiana could see that Elizabeth was determined to leave. "At least stay until Fitzwilliam writes of his return. He said he would, and I do not want to be alone." She hedged a bit about the part of Darcy writing home of his return, but she so wanted Elizabeth to stay and realize Darcy loved her and did not care about society.

Elizabeth consented. "I think I will retire now," she said. "I have much to think about."

Georgiana nodded. She too had a lot of thinking ahead of her, mainly of schemes of detaining Elizabeth at Pemberley long enough for Fitzwilliam to return. "I will see you in the morning."

******

Elizabeth lay in her bed that night, unable to sleep.

Her conversation with Georgiana had convinced her that she was not a suitable choice of wife for Darcy. Miss Bingley's words came back to haunt her.

"_But she has nothing to recommend herself to be Mistress of Pemberley! Nothing! No fortune, no connections! And her relations, Mr. Darcy! Tradesmen in the local village! Residents on Gracechurch Street! How can you say that such a country bumpkin like her could be the Mistress of Pemberley!"_

Despite the reassurances that others had given her, Elizabeth saw the truth in Miss Bingley's words. Darcy deserved so much better. Sighing, she turned on her side.

What was she to do? She did not think she could bear seeing Darcy again, and seeing his smile and hearing his laughter and not be able to leave. Yet if she left, she would be breaking her own heart. But by leaving, she would be giving Darcy space, time to think about the consequences of such a marriage. She was sure he would be able to come up with them quickly, seeing as he had listed them to her in Kent just that spring.

Knowing what she had to do, Elizabeth got up and lit a candle.

*****

The next morning Georgiana got up and at her breakfast fast, intending on beginning her quest to keep Elizabeth within her sight until Fitzwilliam returned.

She nearly ran to Elizabeth's door, and walked in without knocking.

"Lizzy?" She called. No one answered.

Georgiana checked the dressing room only to find it empty. She had begun to walk out of the dressing room, when she stopped and noticed something. All of Elizabeth's gowns were gone.

A sinking feeling began to grow in Georgiana's stomach as she scanned Elizabeth's room. Nothing of Elizabeth's personal items were in sight.

Georgiana ran out into the hallway, searching for Mrs. Reynolds. She found the housekeeper just shutting the front door.

As Mrs. Reyonlds turned, Georgiana saw a look of worry settle on her face.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked, dreading the answer.

"She just left, Miss Darcy."

"Left where, for her walk? Why did she not ask me to go with her?" Georgiana asked, ready to believe anything.

"I meant Miss Bennet just left for Hertfordshire."

Georgiana's heart sank. She hurried to the window in time to see a carriage disappear down the drive.

"Send someone after her," Georgiana said, walking back to Mrs. Reynolds.

"If you please, Miss Georgiana, she left this for you." Mrs Reynolds held out a letter.

Taking it, Georgiana went into the nearest room and sat down.

_Dearest Georgiana, _began the letter.

_I thought about our conversation last night, and I believe this is for the best. Do not send anyone after me. _

_You have been a wonderful friend, Georgiana. I hope that you will come visit me. Perhaps for Jane and Charles's wedding? _

_Please understand that this was very hard for me. I do love Fitzwilliam, but he needs to see that it is all for the best that he forgets me. Don't let him be discouraged. Comfort him, then help him find a suitable match in London this fall. I am sure you, my dear, will be the talk of the ton at your coming out. _

_Your loving friend, Elizabeth Bennet _

Georgiana began to cry in frustration. When she finally finished crying for Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam, and herself, she fell asleep in her chair, where Mrs. Reynolds found her an hour later.

**Oooo, the drama. I was very unsure about putting this in. I don't think I put enough of Elizabeth's insecurities in, but Miss Bingley did touch a sensitive topic that day….**

**Anyways, I'm REALLLLYYYY sorry that I left a cliff hanger. What's Darcy going to do when he arrives home and Lizzy's not there? What's Lizzy going to do when she goes home? How's Georgiana coping with everyone getting up and leaving her, with only a note saying goodbye.? **

**All to come next Saturday. I know, it's a long time, but I won't have time to update with school, homework, and cross country. **

**Thank you for your support—there will be a sequel! After this is finished, of course. I'm getting ahead of myself. Thank you again!**


	12. An Engagement

_Georgiana began to cry in frustration. When she finally finished crying for Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam, and herself, she fell asleep in her chair, where Mrs. Reynolds found her an hour later. _

_******_

**Readers warning: This is a very **_**long **_**chapter. I suggest going to get something to eat or go to the bathroom quick. **

Darcy let out a long, grateful sigh as Pemberley House came into view. He had been traveling for the past day and a half, only stopping to change horses, anxious as he was to get home.

He straightened his cravat and his waistcoat as he clambered down from the coach upon pulling up to the outer entrance, intending on finding Elizabeth in as short amount of time as possible.

Seeing Mrs. Reynolds and Mr. Reynolds standing by the door, Darcy walked over to them, unable to keep a grin from spreading across his face. _Calm down, Darcy, _he told himself. _Attend to the Reynolds, then go find Elizabeth. _

"Good afternoon, Reynolds, Mrs. Reynolds," Darcy said, finally reaching the elderly couple. Before they could say good afternoon in return, Darcy continued, "Do you happen to know the whereabouts of my sister or Miss Bennet, by any chance?"

At this, the Reynolds looked at each other anxiously. This did not go unnoticed by Darcy, and concerned, he asked, "Nothing has happened, I trust?"

Mrs. Reynolds spoke. "I believe you will find Miss Georgiana in the drawing room, sir. She has been awaiting your arrival for the past two days."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds," Darcy said, still puzzled by his servants' behavior. Inside, he took the stairs to the sitting room two at a time, his impatience growing by the second. Perhaps Elizabeth was with Georgiana in the drawing room. If not, he thought, she must be nearby.

Darcy entered the drawing room, expecting to be caught unawares by a hug from Georgiana, but this was not so. He entered the room, only to find Georgiana sitting in an armchair, with her arms crossed across her chest, glaring heavily at him.

"Georgiana?" Darcy asked, tentatively. The look on his sister's face frightened him.

"How _dare _you?" Georgiana hissed out. "How dare you do this to Elizabeth! To me! To _YOURSELF?!" _

"Of what are we talking about, Georgiana?" Darcy replied, confused. What had he done to upset Elizabeth and Georgiana besides leaving them for four or five days unannounced?

Georgiana rose from her chair, absolutely livid. "First you leave, without telling me why or even saying goodbye."

"Georgie, I can explain—"

"Do not interrupt me, Fitzwilliam. Second, you break Lizzy's heart by making her not believe that you intend on marrying her or love her, for that matter."

"I know this, Georgiana. I intend on finding her after this and--"

"And then, because of your past stupid pride and conceitedness and other so called 'society obligations,' Lizzy believes that you deserve a better wife than her and will never consider her as a proper wife."

"She is all I need in a wife. I am going to apologize to her right now and beg forgiveness, Georgie. Where is she, anyways?"

"She is gone." Georgiana said in a flat voice.

Darcy's heart dropped. "Gone?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Georgiana said, her voice suddenly becoming tremulous. "The day after you left, she confessed that she loved you. She was sure that you only _thought _you love her and that society and other obligations would soon wipe away any regard that you had for her. Lizzy said that it was for your interest that she must leave, though I begged her not to." Here, Georgiana's voice became thick with tears. "And then…and then…" she hiccupped. "I woke up yesterday morning, only to find that she had left." Hiccups turned to sobs, as Darcy enfolded his younger sister in a hug.

He rubbed her back, comfortingly, thinking quickly. So Elizabeth had left because she thought herself unworthy, thinking he did not actually love her? Darcy wanted to hit himself a thousand times over for not asking Georgiana to wait a moment and asking Elizabeth then and there in the rose garden.

"So she did admit to being in love with me, then?" Darcy inquired of Georgiana.

Georgiana nodded her head, still unable to talk. The past day and a half had been trying for the young girl. She had barely eaten and had half a mind of writing express for Darcy to come home. Her anger and frustrations towards her brother's insecurities and foolishness had been bottled up, and now that he was here, she had let out all her pent up emotions.

The Darcys stood together for a long while. As Georgiana's sobs subsided and eventually turned into sniffles, Darcy had already come up with a plan.

"Georgie?" Darcy asked softly, gently easing the two of them onto a divan.

"Yes?" Georgie answered, wiping away her remaining tears with a handkerchief.

"How fast can you have your trunks ready?"

*******

"Lizzy?"

Elizabeth looked up at the sound of Jane's voice calling to her. She hastily stowed a letter under some other papers as Jane came into the room. Ever since arriving home, she had read Darcy's letter from Hunsford daily, as a sort of reminder of him.

"Lizzy, won't you come downstairs?" Jane asked, coming to sit next to her sister. Since Elizabeth had come home unexpectedly from Pemberley a few days ago, she had been most unusually out of spirits. While Jane was convinced Elizabeth was either ill or tired from her journeys, Bingley had confided that he believed Elizabeth to be suffering from another matter entirely. When Jane inquired after this, Bingley would change the subject.

Elizabeth smiled at her sister. Dear Jane. Upon arriving home, she could see that Jane was very happy. Her elder sister simply glowed, and whenever Bingley came to call on his fiancé, Jane was radiant and happier than ever. "I will come down with you directly, Jane." She said, getting up. "Has Mama tired you with her constant advice about which warehouses to visit when you go to London?"

Blushing, Jane looked down at her hands. "She has been quite persistent." A thought struck her as she looked at Elizabeth. "Would you care to come with us, Lizzy? It would be a comfort to me if you did, and I am sure Aunt and Uncle Gardiner would not mind. You would be much help in picking my trousseau."

"I will think about it," was Elizabeth's only reply. London made her think of Darcy. She was frightened she might see him, or hear of him, especially since the Season was soon to be under way.

The two sisters entered the sitting room, where the rest of the Bennet family, as well as Bingley and Mr. Denny, were taking tea. After declining a cup of tea, Elizabeth went to sit at the window seat, overlooking the garden and the path leading from Meryton to Longbourne.

It was nearly fall, and the leaves were changing color rapidly. Soon, too soon in Elizabeth's opinion, Jane would marry Bingley and leave home. Though Jane would be near, being situated in Netherfield, Elizabeth could not help but feel a sense of loss when thinking of her sister living under a different roof and under a different name.

Startled by a rattling noise, Elizabeth was shaken by her reverie to see a coach moving at a fast pace down the lane. After catching sight of the crest on the coach, her face went pale.

The Darcy coach was speeding towards Longbourne, and it could only mean one thing. Getting up hastily, Elizabeth stood and excused herself to the room. Not wanting to waste a moment, she hurried out the back door, without retrieving her bonnet or her spencer. After attaining the outdoors, she ran. She did not care in what direction, but away from Longbourne, from Darcy or Georgiana, whoever had come.

As she ran, she knew it was foolish of her. If it was only Georgiana, she would have to wait to see her, for she dare not venture back if Darcy himself was there. Her insecurities rose again inside of her as the cool afternoon air nipped at her face.

It had broken her heart to leave Pemberley, but it had hurt more so knowing that Darcy loved her and knowing that he could not, _should _not marry her for society's sake.

She stopped running, and leaned up against a tree to catch her breath. She continued to walk along the path, hoping that Jane had not seen her leave the house from the window.

******

"Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy," Hill said, moving aside to let the esteemed guests enter.

The occupants of the room were surprised. Everyone except Bingley and Jane stared at Georgiana, whom none of them had seen before. Bingley and Jane directed their attention towards Darcy, who stood looming at the doorway.

Darcy's eyes swept the room, knowing that Elizabeth would not be there. He had seen a flash of color running from the house as their carriage pulled into Longbourne, and he had had a good idea of who it was.

At this confirmation, Darcy smiled to himself. It was exactly how he had expected her to react to his coming. Afraid and nervous. He bowed low to the room.

"Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet. Miss Bennet, Miss Catherine, Miss Mary, Bingley, Denny." He intoned. "I am sorry for the intrusion."

Mr. Bennet seemed very amused by this sudden appearance of the Darcys and said, "Not at all Mr. Darcy."

Surprising the whole room (except for Bingley and Georgiana) Darcy smiled and said, "I thank you, Mr. Bennet. May I introduce my sister, Georgiana?"

While the whole party greeted Georgiana, Darcy made his way over to Bingley and Jane.

In a low voice he asked, "She's run, hasn't she?"

Jane looked confused at first, but then as Bingley nodded yes, a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Lizzy?" She asked, whispering.

Darcy merely smiled at her and said, "May I offer my congratulations, Miss Bennet?"

Jane, still shocked at the revelation coming to her, stammered out her thanks as Darcy heartily shook hands with Bingley. Bingley grinned at the sight of his friend, knowing his purpose at Longbourne. As Bingley and Jane moved to greet Georgiana, who Mrs. Bennet and the other girls had been standing in awe of, Darcy went directly to Mr. Bennet.

"Mr. Bennet, might I have a word in private with you?" Darcy asked, coming up to the older gentlemen.

Mr. Bennet raised an eyebrow. "Certainly sir. Shall we go to my library?"

The younger man nodded his assent and followed his host to the library. After shutting the door, Mr. Bennet motioned for Darcy to be seated as he sank into his favorite armchair.

Darcy declined the offer to sit, suddenly nervous.

"Well, Mr. Darcy, what can I do for you?" Mr. Bennet asked, after waiting a few moments for Darcy to speak.

Deciding to get it over with, Darcy blurted out, "Mr. Bennet, I would like to ask your permission to marry one of your daughters."

Silence filled the air as Mr. Bennet processed Darcy's words.

"So you want to marry my Lizzy, now, do you?" Mr. Bennet said finally.

Darcy nearly recoiled in shock. How did Mr. Bennet know? "Yes, sir." He answered. He paused before asking, "Pardon me, sir, but how did you know it was Elizabeth I was speaking of?"

"I am not as simple as I may appear to be, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "When the Gardiners came home without Lizzy, I had my suspicions. Your coming today so soon after Lizzy's arrival home was confirmation."

Darcy scrambled for words.

"It is quite all right, my boy." Mr. Bennet said good-naturedly. "I knew that one of these days some man would be coming in to this very room asking for my Lizzy. I am just surprised that it is you."

Here Darcy found he could speak. "Mr. Bennet, while I might not have always treated Elizabeth with the respect she deserves in your presence or treated your family with honor and respect, I do ask you for your permission to marry her."

"Why?" Mr. Bennet asked suddenly. "Why do you want to marry her? Until recently, even Jane did not have any idea of your regard for Lizzy. What has induced you to even think of her as a proper wife? She no fortune and she certainly is not the kind of wife society would expect of you."

Darcy swallowed. He knew by this declaration that Mr. Bennet would not grant him permission unless he knew the truth. There was nothing for it but to say it.

"I love her."

This answer, though clearly the one Mr. Bennet had been hoping for, surprised him. The older man looked as if something hard had hit him on the head.

"Truly?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"Yes sir. Though I may not have loved her as I should have, I do so now, sir." Darcy said, with growing confidence. "She is the dearest thing in the world to me, besides Georgiana and Pemberley. You will have nothing to worry about sir. She will be provided for to the very best of my ability."

At this, Mr. Bennet snorted slightly.

Dacy continued, "I will settle far less than she deserves on her upon our marriage, and any children we might have." He took a breath. "Truly, Mr. Bennet. I do and truly love your daughter."

Mr. Bennet sighed heavily. "Have you spoken to Lizzy? I cannot help but wonder why she ran out of the house just before you arrived."

Darcy grimaced. "I am afraid that we have had a misunderstanding."

When Mr. Bennet looked confused, Darcy explained the entire story of what had occurred at Pemberley, starting from Miss Bingley's unkind words all the way to his arrival home from Matlock to find Elizabeth gone.

After he concluded his tale, Mr. Bennet looked stunned. He sighed again, standing up.

"Well, Darcy, I must say that you and my daughter have a lot to talk about." He said, walking to Darcy.

"Yes sir." Darcy said, standing up also, for by this time he had sat during his tale.

Mr. Bennet extended his hand. "You have my permission," he said, "As soon as you speak to Lizzy, I will announce it at dinner."

Darcy shook his hopefully soon-to-be father-in-law's hand gratefully. "Thank you sir. I shall go find Elizabeth now."

Mr. Bennet nodded absentmindedly and waved Darcy to the door.

*****

Elizabeth shivered as another gust of wind came sweeping down the path. She was slowly making her way back to Longbourne, determined to arrive during dinner so she could slip away to her room unnoticed.

The sun was starting to set as she rounded the bend that would lead into the Longbourne gardens. Elizabeth heard a stick break in front of her and rose her head to see the intruder.

There stood Darcy, looking just as handsome as ever, with a slightly worried expression on his face. When Elizabeth came into view, his face broke into a smile, which sent Elizabeth's heart thundering in her chest.

He moved towards her, his face set with determination. Stopping before her, he took both of her hands in his.

"Before I say anything else, I want to apologize." He began anxiously looking her in the eyes.

Elizabeth looked startle. "For what?"

"For leaving you, and Georgiana, so abruptly that day. It was very wrong of me, and I apologize." Darcy said, watching her face closely.

Elizabeth nodded slowly.

Darcy took this as a good sign and continued. "Georgiana told me of your last conversation together."

At this, Elizabeth blushed profusely. "I did not think that Georgiana would—"

Interrupting her, Darcy quieted her by saying, "I am very glad she did. I found out something very important."

So he knew, thought Elizabeth. She looked down at her feet. "I'm afraid I don't know what to say, Mr. Darcy."

Lifting her chin with a hand, Darcy smiled down at her. "Well I do, so I'm afraid, Miss Bennet, that you will have to hear me out."

Smiling a little, Elizabeth bit her bottom lip nervously.

"When I left you that day in the garden and was riding off to see my relatives, I was wishing myself back at your side the entire way there." Darcy began. "I was certain that you held me in some regard, and I was afraid of asking you again in fear of rejection once more."

Here, Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but Darcy put a finger to her lips to silence her. "When I spoke with my aunt, uncle, and Richard, I suddenly realized that I had been a fool and hurried back. Upon arriving home, I found a very displeased and heartbroken sister and no Elizabeth."

He smiled at Elizabeth's worried expression. "The moment Georgie was packed, we set off for Longbourne, not only for me to beg for your forgiveness, but to ask you the same question that I asked you this past spring in Kent." He paused, and asked hesitantly, "Would you let me ask that question again, Elizabeth?"

"I am not suitable enough," whispered Elizabeth, tears beginning to form. "Not accomplished enough, not proper or, or…."

"You are perfect just the way you are," Darcy said, cupping her cheek with one of his hands. "I wouldn't change one thing. Not even the muddy petticoats you have when you come in from walking three miles."

Elizabeth laughed despite her tears.

Wiping away her tears, Darcy continued, "I do not care what other people might think of me for choosing you. I only know that I love you, and that I might as well go back to being the proud, conceited ass that I was before I met you if I didn't tell you so."

He had said it. He really had. Elizabeth felt hope rise in her chest. Georgiana was right. Darcy really didn't care about her social standing, her family, her fortune…he loved her. And goodness knows she loved him.

"I love you, Mr. Darcy." She said, quietly, studying the effect of her words on his face.

It took all that possessed Darcy not to let out a whoop and swing Elizabeth around in circles.

"Well," he said, still grinning, "In that case, Miss Bennet, I believe there is something I must do."

He knelt to the ground, still holding onto her hands. "Elizabeth Bennet, would you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

Laughing, Elizabeth spoke the words she had wanted to say for so very long. "Yes, Mr. Darcy. I believe I shall."

Joining in her laughter, Darcy stood. After their laughter had died, he said, "The first thing I shall ask of you as your fiancé is to call me Fitzwilliam, William, or Will. Mr. Darcy sounds too imposing."

"Very well…William." Elizabeth said, testing the name.

"And second," Darcy added, taking her face in his hands, "I should like to kiss you, soon-to-be Mrs. Darcy."

He kissed her very gently before pulling her into a tight embrace. She fit into his arms just the way he had imagined her too.

Pressing a quick kiss to her lips again, Darcy pulled away grinning and said, "Come, love. We have to tell your father the good news."

This seemed to bring Elizabeth to her senses as they moved quickly through the gardens. "What are you going to say to him?", knowing full well that she had never given much indication towards her feelings for Darcy.

"I have already spoken to him. All I have to tell him is that he can announce some very good news at dinner." Darcy said, grinning at Elizabeth's surprised face.

****

Mr. Bennet saw two figures coming towards the house in the darkening evening.

Darcy was holding Elizabeth's hand, and he could hear laughter from the couple wafting towards him.

Mr. Bennet sighed and stepped outside, waiting to greet the newly affianced couple. He was happy to see his Lizzy happy, to be sure. It had been his worry that no one was good enough for his favorite daughter, but today he had been proved wrong.

After hearing Darcy's tale of his love for Elizabeth, he had been convinced his daughter could not have found a better husband. They both were stubborn, blind, and insecure in love. Through Lizzy's help, Darcy had become a different man.

Still wondering over the couple, the pair themselves met him at the door.

"I assume that I will be announcing wedding bells at dinner?" Mr. Bennet said, ruefully.

"Oh, Papa!" Elizabeth said, throwing her arms around her father.

Patting his favorite daughter on the back, Mr. Bennet said looked over her shoulder to Darcy, who was grinning like a madman. "Well, my boy, you shall have your hands full."

"May it be so forever and always," Darcy said, letting Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet proceed him through the door.

The trio joined the rest of the party in the dining room, where Elizabeth and Darcy tried to hide their happiness from the others. Bingley, Jane, and Georgiana looked anxiously at Darcy and Elizabeth, who took seats across from each other, looking rather indifferent to each other.

Darcy and Elizabeth congratulated themselves silently throughout dinner, neither of them giving away any indication as to their present state of felicity. Georgiana kept getting distracted from her conversation with Kitty and Jane by watching Darcy and Elizabeth make remarks about the weather, the hunting, everything except themselves.

At the end of dinner, before everyone could retire to the sitting room once again, Mr. Bennet stood up and addressed the table.

"It has come to my attention that after today, I must promise off another one of my daughters," he began.

All eyes flew to Darcy and Elizabeth who were beginning to let a smile crack.

Mr. Bennet continued. "Today, Mr. Darcy has asked me for permission to marry Lizzy, and I have given them my blessing."

At this announcement, all of the women flew from their chairs to encompass Elizabeth with hugs and kisses, while the men shook Darcy's hand in congratulations.

The party moved into the sitting room, laughing and loud with chatter. One could hear Bingley saying enthusiastically to Darcy, "We shall be brothers!" and Georgiana saying excitedly to Jane, "Do not they make a fine pair?" Mrs. Bennet could be heard whispering to herself, "Ten thousand a year!" and Mr. Bennet discussing what sort of books were to be had at the library at Pemberley with Darcy.

Darcy settled himself next to Elizabeth on the divan, grinning across the room at Bingley, who had also sat down next to his fiancé. Leaning over to whisper in Elizabeth's ear, Darcy said, "What do you say, Lizzy, of accompanying your sister to Town next week? You may shop for your wedding clothes, and share our good news with your aunt and uncle Gardiner yourself."

"Oh, Fitzwilliam, that is a wonderful plan!" Elizabeth said, as Jane and Bingley crossed the room to join them. "Jane, I will be coming with you to London after all."

"It would also be a good opportunity to introduce you to my Aunt and Uncle," Darcy said, "And of course you all must stay at Darcy House while in London."

"That is so kind of you, Mr. Darcy!" Mrs. Bennet said, appearing from nowhere.

"It is indeed," Elizabeth said, quietly. "I should very much like to meet Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam."

Darcy gave her hand a squeeze. "They are very anxious to meet you, Lizzy." A thought occurred to Darcy. He left Elizabeth in her mother and Jane's care as he went up to Mr. Bennet.

"Sir, there is one more favor I would ask of you," he said.

Mr. Bennet looked amused as he nodded his assent.

"I would ask," Darcy said carefully, "That you allow me to pay for all of Elizabeth's shopping in London when she accompanies her sister next week."

Mr. Bennet began to protest at this, but Darcy intervened. "I insist sir."

Sighing, Mr. Bennet said, "If you must." Brightening considerably, he continued, "That is, you may do so, if I may have the privilege of inspecting some of your books at Pemberley."

Darcy smiled. "You are welcome at Pemberley at any time."

Mr. Bennet snorted. "You may regret that promise, Darcy." And with that, Mr. Bennet walked out of the room to his library, shaking his head.

Watching Mr. Bennet leave, Darcy had to smile. He was gaining an interesting father-in-law. He began to make his way back to Elizabeth, but was waylaid several times.

Darcy put up with Mrs. Bennet's praises and not so subtle questions as to how many carriages and servants he had. He received a rather large hug from Georgiana, who was aglow in excitement. She had already become friends with Kitty and Lydia, and was just then exchanging opinions of composers with Mary. Darcy congratulated Denny on his engagement, and was again stopped and congratulated by Bingley, who was fetching tea.

Finally, Darcy reached Elizabeth and sat down gratefully next to her. She smiled up at him, squeezing his hand gently.

He smiled at her, squeezing her hand back. She was finally his and he was hers. All was right in the world, and they were about to embark on another adventure together: planning their wedding.

**YAY!!!!!! IT'S DONE!!!! I loved writing this final chapter…Part 2 (a.k.a. the sequel) will be started. It's been tough going this week, fitting in writing with homework and cross country. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

**Please review and comment, especially in regards to 1) Who your favorite character is and 2) Who you would like to see more of or be included in the sequel (for example, the Colinses or Lady Catherine)! **

**Thank you sooooo much for your support and encouragement. –ComeSomedaySoon **


End file.
